


坏小孩

by Deerdapan



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerdapan/pseuds/Deerdapan





	坏小孩

坏小孩

1.  
姜丹尼尔叫人给算计了。  
道上人都这么说，否则姜丹尼尔在当地少说百十来人的人手，也算是小有规模，如果不是被人算计，怎么可能一夜间就散了。  
至于怎么散的，说姜丹尼尔的人反水者有之，也有人说是因为无间道，说法最真的是姜丹尼尔被姓邕的人卖了，至于哪个姓邕的，这些人也不敢说，S城统共那一家邕姓独大，不管是邕家哪位，谁也不敢得罪。

而姜丹尼尔一直记得他见邕圣祐第一面的那天，那会儿新年刚过去，他去辅导班接赖冠霖放学，邕圣祐跟在赖冠霖身后出来。  
晚上十点，姜丹尼尔坐在摩托车上单手捧着一杯热可可，被他摘下来的皮手套攥在另一只手里。赖冠霖今年夏天就要考大学了，他一直想去学法律，而一流大学里法学系的竟争又太过激烈，姜丹尼尔去年和朴志训、朴佑镇商量过后，决定让赖冠霖去上最好的辅导班。辅导班就开在赖冠霖的志愿学校附近，这样更能激励考生奋进，而他们住的地方又离辅导班比较远，夜路难走，三人商定轮流接赖冠霖放学。  
那天邕圣祐穿着纯白的高领毛衣，黑色毛呢外套，跟在赖冠霖身后走出来，街上的灯牌照得他的脸忽明忽暗，他戴着黑色细边眼镜，对姜丹尼尔点头打招呼：“你好，你就是冠霖的哥哥？我是他的……”赖冠霖抢白道：“老师！”姜丹尼尔质疑道：“有这么年轻的老师？”

“将来的学长，”邕圣祐看着赖冠霖笑了笑，对姜丹尼尔说,“我是法学院的在校研究生，这个学期在冠霖这个培训班帮忙，冠霖他一直提起你，我有些好奇，正好今天冠霖说你来接他，我就冒昧来打招呼了。”  
“圣祐哥教了我好多东西，还给我他大一的书看，”赖冠霖在校服外套着厚重的羽绒服，拉了拉书包带，“我听不懂的题问好多遍圣祐哥也不嫌我烦，尼尔哥，圣祐哥人真的很好。”  
姜丹尼尔打量了一下邕圣祐，邕圣祐虽然笑着，看起来脾气很好，但在姜丹尼尔看来，这个人的笑不过是与人保持疏离的一种柔和表现，并非真心实意的想与人亲近，就点了点头，说“冠霖真的多拜托老师了”，说罢将热可可递给赖冠霖，戴好手套头盔，示意赖冠霖上车，赖冠霖借花献佛，又把热可可塞给了邕圣祐，也戴上了头盔，在面罩下跟邕圣祐道别：“明天见，圣祐哥！”

“你说你那个老师姓什么？”因为赖冠霖在后座，姜丹尼尔把摩托开得很慢，迎风问他，“邕是城南那个邕吗？”赖冠霖莫名其妙：“什么城南城北？就是邕啊，很少见的那个姓。”  
姜丹尼尔意识到赖冠霖一个高三生，不太听说这些事，其实当地稍微有几年阅历的人都知道城南邕姓，是个大家族，大家长是做海运起家的，发迹之前一直是个码头上的小混混，当时S城还没有被列入对外经贸特区，只是个以渔业为主的小城，哪知政策一下来，几十年的光景，已经发展成了亚洲数得上的港口城市，现在国内的海上运输业几乎被邕家垄断，不管在哪条道上都很有话语权。姜丹尼尔想，如果邕圣祐是这个出了名的邕氏家族的人，那一定不是简单人物，还是要劝赖冠霖别太亲近他。  
“尼尔哥你下次不要来了，”可惜赖冠霖不懂他一颗拳拳大哥心，还嫌弃他，“我自己坐地铁回去就可以，让志训哥和佑镇哥也不要来。”

姜丹尼尔不爽：“为什么，我们给你丢人啦？”赖冠霖无语：“我有交通卡，就不能体验和朋友结伴坐地铁回家的乐趣吗？”  
“我们家冠霖有朋友了？”姜丹尼尔看上去很惊喜，问得赖冠霖有些脸红，嗑嗑吧吧地说：“啊这个，也不是真的有朋友……”  
赖冠霖因为长得好看，成绩也好，又很会打球，可家庭环境复杂，在班上被男孩们排挤，但碍于姜丹尼尔的名字说出去也能唬住不少人，所以倒是没人真敢动手欺负他。既然算不上霸凌，老师也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，姜丹尼尔他们也知道赖冠霖在学校没有朋友，所以才坚持接他放学，怕他走夜路被小混混劫财又劫色的，赖冠霖却对此嗤之以鼻：“反正你们就是小混混的头子。”

“说什么呐？？”姜丹尼尔对这个定位很不满，赖冠霖刚想顶嘴，就见前面不远一家大型娱乐会所门口有几个年轻人，像是会所安保，冲姜丹尼尔打招呼：“老大！”赖冠霖哈哈大笑，姜丹尼尔骑车路过，气极恕吼：“叫什么老大？！”年轻人听他这么说，便急忙改称呼，在姜丹尼尔车后喊：“Daniel哥！不行吗？BOSS？”  
姜丹尼尔知道赖冠霖说的没有错，他的确就是小混混里的老大。姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖，还有朴志训朴佑镇两个，从小在一家孤儿院长大，还没有等到长大成人，孤儿院就因为没有资金援助倒闭了，除了赖冠霖年龄最小什么也不懂，另外三个都是在街区远近闻名的坏小孩，经常偷拿邻居的废旧物品去卖，打架更是稀松平常，不好好念书，从小只会打工干活，靠政府发的孤儿补贴读完高中就都不再上学了。  
再加上那个孤儿院的孩子有很多是父母进了监狱，或者被判了死刑，小孩没人养才被送进去的，本来就是坏人的小孩，就更不值得被同情了，姜丹尼尔就是这样，老爸犯了事进去了，判了好几十年，根本没有人管他。

可哪里有天生的坏小孩，孤儿院关门的时候赖冠霖还不到十岁，姜丹尼尔他们也没成年，根本没有正规的地方雇他们做童工，朴志训喜欢拳击，没钱去教练班，只能跑到黑市去打黑拳。  
姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇一开始就在地下拳馆跑跑腿挣钱，挣来的钱给赖冠霖交学费才刚刚够用，虽然每月有政府补贴，但经常被街道办扣下不少，他们没处去讨说法，靠朴志训去比赛才能勉强四个人吃饱穿暖。  
姜丹尼尔就和朴佑镇在拳馆学了些拳脚功夫，一边给朴志训当陪练一边去给贷款公司收利息，因为能打，话少，越来越多的高利货公司找他们做事，两个人越打越出名，依附他们的人也就越来越多，姜丹尼尔也有些管理才能，这两年在认识的几个老板的帮衬下还注册了物流公司，想着给大家也找点正经活干，总不能每天都是打打杀杀。

赖冠霖从摩托上下来，刚想和姜丹尼尔一起上楼，不知从哪突然钻出来一个小马仔，跑来说有场子搞不定，要请姜丹尼尔去一趟，姜丹尼尔看了看赖冠霖，赖冠霖就独自乖乖上楼了，他脚步放得很轻，怕吵到楼层里的邻居。  
如今姜丹尼尔四人虽然过得不再拮据，但也没有十分奢侈，寸土寸金的S城，他们还住在老城区姜丹尼尔自己家的旧房子里，四邻都是老年人，前年就下了文件要拆，一直也没拆成，成了危楼。  
赖冠霖开门吓了一跳，朴志训竟然在家，正在客厅翻姜丹尼尔的账本，赖冠霖忙问：“志训哥，你怎么在家？”  
朴志训轻易不回一次家，一般都住在拳馆，抬头见是赖冠霖，把他打着石膏的腿从桌下伸出来，说：“这次必须养好了，不然落病根，以后就打不了几年了。”赖冠霖坐过去和朴志训一起看账本，问：“哥你怎么不去尼尔哥公司帮忙？”朴志训就笑：“我只喜欢打拳，不喜欢算账。”

“尼尔哥说到底，不也是打架吗？”赖冠霖若有所思道，“就算公司开得再大，现在他手下这么多人，也不可能每个都安安份份做物流，跑运输，到现在为止公司大部分利润还是打架打来的。”  
“你小小年纪，想得倒挺多。”朴志训敲他脑门，赖冠霖捂着脑袋笑，趴在朴志训旁边说：“我希望有一天尼尔哥和佑镇哥都不用打架了，志训哥也是，不用打黑拳，要去训练馆，去国家队……”朴志训摸了摸他的头发没有说话，赖冠霖就这么趴在桌上睡着了，直到凌晨姜丹尼尔回来也没醒，被姜丹尼尔背回卧室了。  
“现在最重要的还是钱，”朴志训在灯下给两人倒了一杯酒，“佑镇呢？”姜丹尼尔接过酒杯一口饮下，摇头道：“片区新开的酒吧有帮人闹事，咱们的人过去竟然没打出个什么来，我去看了眼，就是最近一直找我们茌儿的什么七星帮的人，摆明是挑衅咱们，我解决了两个小头目，佑镇留下收拾摊子了。”

“在这道上混就是这样，你不惹别人，别人也会来惹你，”朴志训看向窗外，他看着漆黑的破旧楼群和不远处的璀璨霓虹，说，“这里快拆了，今天我听说开发商已经拿到了市里的红头文，拆迁队来就是下个月的事，这两天一定会有人来赶人，到时吵吵嚷嚷一片混乱，冠霖不能再继续住这里了。”  
“我叫人留意过房源，根本没有合适的楼盘。”姜丹尼尔翻出来一瓶碘伏，朴志训才注意到他虎口受了点伤，血不多，姜丹尼尔一直坐在暗处就看不到，朴志训说：“找中介吧，先租一阵子，等冠霖上了大学再看房也不迟，再说现在也没那么多钱付全款买房。”  
姜丹尼尔静静处理手上的伤口，拿绷带简单包扎后点头道：“明天我就去找中介看看。”朴志训又说：“现在这条路你如果不想再走了，趁早脱身出来，单靠公司洗是洗不白的，以后会越来越身不由己。”姜丹尼尔闻言下意识看了一眼赖冠霖的房间，笑道：“现在还不是时候。”

2.  
姜丹尼尔知道朴志训消息向来很准，不敢拖延，第二天就去学区附近找中介，无论如何不能让赖冠霖住在一个随时会被强拆的房子里。他连续走了四五家，都没有特别满意的大房子，正准备退而求其次，找一个小户型看看，毕竟他自己跟朴佑镇住公司也一样，刚推门出去，就跟邕圣祐迎面相撞，两人都猛得后退，在中介门口打了个趔趄。  
邕圣祐这次在高领毛衣外面又加了一件衬衫，外搭牛仔外套，戴着眼镜一副学生模样，他和姜丹尼尔同时认出了彼此，一时不知怎么打招呼，邕圣祐叫了一声姜先生，姜丹尼尔听着别扭，就主动问了邕圣祐的年龄，比他要大出一年，便叫他ong哥，邕圣祐也直接叫他丹尼尔，两人相视一笑，好像距离一下拉进了很多，邕圣祐问：“你来找房子吗？”  
姜丹尼尔点头道：“冠霖还有半年高考，之前我们住的房子又挤又吵，怕影响他学习。”说完他打量一眼邕圣祐，奇怪道：“怎么你也找房子？”邕圣祐歪了歪脑袋，笑道：“我是找房客。”

既然能各取所需，就不用再用中介，姜丹尼尔立刻去跟邕圣祐看房了。邕圣祐住的地方可以说是完美的学区房，离赖冠霖的高中乘公交不过一站远，距辅导班也相当近，最绝的就是后靠大学侧门，在阳台可以看到来往学生进进出出，姜丹尼尔一直感叹邕圣祐真是幸运，能从小生活在这样的环境里，邕圣祐摇头说：“我刚上大学时家里给买的二手房，现在空着两间卧室太浪费了，还是租出去挣点零用钱。”  
“能在这个地段买房，ong哥，你也肯定是家境殷实，比旁人少奋斗30年吧。”姜丹尼尔半开玩笑地打趣试探他，邕圣祐只是笑笑：“当时房价没这么夸张。”姜丹尼尔见他不上勾，只能坦诚问道：“你是邕家的人吗？大名鼎鼎的那个邕家。”邕圣祐也很诚实地点头：“沾亲带故。”  
邕圣祐的房子不算大，三室一厅，最多也就住三个人了，邕圣祐的意思也是只要一个房客，姜丹尼尔权衡后决定就租邕圣祐的房，让赖冠霖一个人搬过来，反正他们三个住哪都行。姜丹尼尔拿定主意就要跟邕圣祐签合同，邕圣祐摆手说没有必要，赖冠霖住他也很放心，还要给他们把房租算便宜些，姜丹尼尔觉得今天这件事出奇的顺利，正好天色暗下来，就主动邀请邕圣祐吃晚饭，邕圣祐欣然同意，两人并肩下楼，商量着挑选附近的餐厅。

这附近都是受学生欢迎的美价廉的餐厅，路上遇到几个邕圣祐的同学，都叫他ong，有的问姜丹尼尔是谁，邕圣祐就说是朋友。索性二人口味相符，轻松挑到一家披萨店，一进门就被发了两枝玫瑰花，姜丹尼尔一头雾水，邕圣祐耸肩：“今天是情人节。”  
姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐只能坐到周围全是情侣的卡座去，点今天的招牌套餐享受情侣折扣，旁边的人都在小声议论他们，姜丹尼尔再大条都觉得不自在，邕圣祐反而十分坦然。姜丹尼尔边吃饭边偷偷观察他，的确像有钱人家的孩子，有教养，相处起来让人舒服，而邕圣祐长得好看归好看，就是脸部线条太犀利，给人莫名的压迫感，看着看着邕圣祐一抬眼，两人视线猛得一撞，姜丹尼尔竟然有些脸热，埋头吃饭，邕圣祐抿着嘴低头笑。  
“你手怎么了？”邕圣祐突然问，姜丹尼尔看了眼自己的左手，答道：“小伤。”说完抬头笑，又补充道：“家常便饭，没关系。”邕圣祐也笑了：“跟帮派大哥吃饭还是头一次。”

“唉一，什么大哥，”姜丹尼尔低头切牛排，“冠霖什么也不懂就乱说。”  
“不是冠霖说的，”邕圣祐解释道，“东城区的年轻人差不多都知道你，God Daniel 的名号可是很响的。”  
姜丹尼尔笑着摇摇头，抬起眼皮看了眼邕圣祐，问：“好孩子不是应该对我们这些人避而远之吗？”邕圣祐咬着餐叉看姜丹尼尔，说：“你脸上也没有写着，大坏蛋，生人勿近，这几个字啊。”

就算再怎么能打架，姜丹尼尔说到底也才20出头，喜欢穿街头风格的卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，脸蛋圆圆，眼睛弯弯，像颗多汁的桃子。  
邕圣祐和他年龄相仿，聊着时下年轻人都喜欢的话题很容易亲近起来，饭后两人还一起去逛了超市，给冠霖买一些日用品，男孩子去商场怎么会错过游戏厅，姜丹尼尔很久没有这样放松地玩过，每样游戏机都拉着邕圣祐陪他玩了个遍，连娃娃都夹了一大堆。  
甚至从商场出来，碰到街心公园有两支街舞队在battle，姜丹尼尔磨拳擦掌的也去跳了一轮，邕圣祐很惊奇，问他怎么会跳街舞，姜丹尼尔笑嘻嘻的说：“因为感兴趣，自己偷偷练习过。”邕圣祐怎么看他怎么是个普通大学生。

此时刚好十点，姜丹尼尔干脆直接去接赖冠霖，邕圣祐顺路一起去了。辅导班已经下课十分钟左右，赖冠霖正站在门口等，身边陪着一个男孩，两人头对头聊着什么，姜丹尼尔认识那个孩子，叫裴珍映，是赖冠霖唯一的朋友。  
两个孩子见他俩过来，就互相道了别，裴珍映性格害羞，没有跟姜丹尼尔打招呼，朝反方向走了，赖冠霖跑过来问：“怪不得圣祐哥今天没来，你们怎么跑到一起去了？”姜丹尼尔把租房的事告诉他，赖冠霖却不怎么兴奋，问道：“只有我住新房子吗？”邕圣祐忙安慰他：“反正还有空房间，丹尼尔想住也可以随时来留宿的。”  
无奈赖冠霖还是有些闷闷不乐，邕圣祐就对姜丹尼尔使了个眼色，把手里的娃娃和花都留给了姜丹尼尔，自己先步行回去了，姜丹尼尔只能安抚赖冠霖说：“我会尽快找到合适的房子，到时还是咱们四个一起住。”

赖冠霖倒底是小孩子，没一会儿又期待起新房子来，在姜丹尼尔摩托后座抱着一堆娃娃说：“圣祐哥人又温柔又干净，在他家里住一定很舒服，尼尔哥，你怎么这么会挑房东？对了，今天是情人节，同学给了我好多巧克力，刚才忘记分给圣祐哥了。”  
“明天你再给他也不迟。”姜丹尼尔应付他，赖冠霖自顾自认真讲话：“他不是每天都去辅导班帮忙的。”姜丹尼尔没听进去，他大衣里面贴着胸口的口袋里插着两枝玫瑰，总觉得好像心里也插了点儿什么似的，不怎么舒坦。  
回顾他和邕圣祐一起相处的这一晚，开心归开心，却因为邕圣祐姓邕，姜丹尼尔始终有些别扭。终于等他和赖冠霖回了家，把今天的事告诉给另外两个人，果不其然朴佑镇“腾”得站了起来：“什么沾亲带故，我看就是有所图！”

“冠霖，去睡觉吧。”朴志训拍拍赖冠霖大腿，本来赖冠霖还坐在沙发上摆弄娃娃，被哥哥一赶，噘着嘴回了房间，用力甩房门表示不满，朴志训无奈摊了摊手，对姜丹尼尔说：“我同意，别忘了你们现在做物流，第一个会影响谁的利益。”  
邕家垄断着海运，从海上到码头，到卸货，运往内地，邕家都是一头独大，多少人早就想分一杯羹了。现在姜丹尼尔突然冒头，虽然不至于抢了邕家多少生意，但日积月累，蚍蜉撼树，有一个姜丹尼尔就会有金丹尼尔、李丹尼尔，邕家不会放之不顾。  
“咱们才刚起步，多少合作都是兄弟们拿命换来的，一定要小心邕家，”朴佑镇说，“这个邕圣祐，也不知道是哪号人物，明天我去打听打听。”

姜丹尼尔一直没说话，朴志训把桌上的玫瑰花拿起来，打趣道：“又是看房，又是吃饭，还抓娃娃，你这是情人节约会三步曲嘛。”姜丹尼尔抢过花，丢进玻璃瓶里，没好气儿道：“佑镇打听一下，就这样吧。”  
之后各自睡去，姜丹尼尔就有点失眠，两枝玫瑰被他摆在窗台上，月光下竟然有些妖娆。本来为了冠霖，他打算等冠霖上完大学，能自己工作独立后再撂挑子不干，但现下他却突然萌生退意，就在和邕圣祐一起逛街跳舞的时侯。  
只是老天没有给他当个普通学生的命，他不能只为自己和兄弟，还要为手下那么多人做打算，姜丹尼尔在床上翻了个身，想着之后还是不跟邕圣祐有太多交集了。

朴佑镇第二天就打听到了结果，他边和姜丹尼尔一起帮赖冠霖打包行李，边对他说：“邕圣祐，还真不是什么人物，好像是邕家的私生子。”  
“谁的私生子？”姜丹尼尔问，朴佑镇笑了：“当然是老爷子的，邕家老大才三十多岁，哪有这么大一儿子。”朴志训在一边玩手游，插嘴说：“说得通了，姜丹，这位小邕少爷，说不定是想拉拢你跟他哥哥抗衡呢，谁不知道邕老爷子现在在轮椅上起不来了。”  
朴佑镇笑了声，继续说：“邕家老大是独子，他绝对不会承认邕圣祐的，不过听说邕圣祐母亲那边，也是名门大户，不想让他回邕家去，他舅舅是有名的检察官。”朴志训夸张地抽了口气：“不会是那位黄……”朴佑镇打了个响指：“Bingo！”

姜丹尼尔把行李箱拉链拉紧，赖冠霖的房间总算空了，他拍拍手问朴佑镇：“车准备好了吗？昨天邕圣祐就把钥匙给我了，说今天在家等咱们把东西搬过去，好赶紧把钥匙还给他。”  
朴佑镇泄气，起身帮着拿行李，说：“车已经在下面了，我说丹尼尔哥，怎么我说这么多，你一点想法都没有，还真打算让冠霖住邕圣祐家了。”  
“像你说的，他对邕家那套不感兴趣，还有什么值得关注的，”姜丹尼尔笑道，“你不放心，一会儿去他家见到他就知道了，不过就是个法学院学生，忙着准备司考还来不及，家里面全是书。”

3.  
朴佑镇下车的时候，邕圣祐已经等在楼下了，说怕行李多，就先下来帮忙，朴佑镇自我介绍，说是姜丹尼尔的弟弟，邕圣祐笑道：“你不说我也知道。”朴佑镇好奇道：“怎么知道的？”邕圣祐看了眼姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔也看了过来，答道：“你们俩个说话腔调一模一样。”  
朴佑镇和姜丹尼尔有独特的家乡口音，听了这话都会心一笑，朴佑镇觉得邕圣祐确实没有他想象的那样攻心于计，而且姜丹尼尔自己都不操心，他也就不再考虑那么多。朴佑镇自觉身无长物，只有一身功夫和用不完的精神头，从小姜丹尼尔把他们当亲弟弟一样照顾，如今相依为命，不管姜丹尼尔做什么他都要尽心尽力的帮忙。  
三个大男人把赖冠霖的房间简单布置好，邕圣祐送他们出门，朴佑镇先下楼热车，姜丹尼尔便和邕圣祐多说了两句话，无非也就是谢谢邕圣祐照顾冠霖之类。说完邕圣祐想起什么，让姜丹尼尔等一等，跑回房间拿了一张光盘出来，递给姜丹尼尔，说：“这是我一个朋友自己录的视频，他在市内TOP1的社团跳舞，上次看你跳那么好，我就找他要来给你自学用了。”

姜丹尼尔觉得心底最柔软的地方猛然被人拨了一下，一时间竟然有些疼了。  
其实朴佑镇他们都知道，姜丹尼尔喜欢跳舞。孤儿院没关门的时侯，姜丹尼尔就经常跑去看舞蹈社团的人跳舞，有个社团负责人见姜丹尼尔每天都来，闹着玩儿似的教了他几个动作，结果姜丹尼尔比其他几个大孩子都有天份，前一天学了第二天就跳得很好，为此邀请他加入社团，姜丹尼尔就每天努力去街上发传单，想攒够去学街舞的学费。  
后来孤儿院关门之后，姜丹尼尔就没再提过跳舞的事了，有时侯他也很羡慕朴志训，说喜欢打拳，就算豁出命去打黑拳也要打，姜丹尼尔开着车想，如果世界上有一种活是靠跳舞赚钱的，他也不会走到今天这个境况。

“哥，后面那辆车想超车。”朴佑镇突然打断了姜丹尼尔的思绪，姜丹尼尔看了一眼后视镜，一辆灰色轿车一直前前后后的试探，想危险超车。  
姜丹尼尔当下就感到不对劲，赶忙踩刹车想要避开这辆车，不料车子非但没有减速，反而向前冲，灰车趁机逼上来，姜丹尼尔向左猛打方向盘，还是避让不及，车头和灰车车尾相撞，再加上左拐的惯性，姜丹尼尔的车在路中间打转，最后撞在路灯上才停了下来。  
一时街道上刹车声四起，笛声轰鸣，骂声不断，姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇被夹在安全气囊中间动弹不得，姜丹尼尔头晕目眩，但他必须保持清醒，因为路人报了警。

这起车祸不仅报废了车辆的车头，姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇两个人都有不同程度的外伤，索性没有伤筯动骨，最严重也就是轻微脑震荡，朴佑镇脑门紫了一片，姜丹尼尔脸上也挂了彩，脸颊贴了一张卡通创可贴，做笔录的警察都在笑他，他自己却笑不出来。  
本来这起车祸就是那辆灰色轿车全责，豪无争议，但问题出在他们自己开的这辆车上。一辆普通的三菱面包车，是他们公司平时自己开的车，好巧不巧，这辆车在系统里有过备案，是去年一个猖獗的偷车团伙偷的脏物，又好巧不巧，被他们公司买了下来。  
姜丹尼尔知道当时买车的是朴佑镇，买下这辆车时也知道这车不干净，但他们道上这种买卖太正常了，怎么也料不到一年后还能点背到这种程度，警方现在还没有放人的意思，大有顺着这条线索往下摸的架势。姜丹尼尔脑子飞速得转，不知道是哪个环节出了问题，倒底是有人想弄死他，还是有人想弄死朴佑镇，想弄死他俩的太多了，有必要大费周章的通过车祸把他俩送进局子吗，还是说这根本就是两码事？

灰色轿车的驾驶员已经放出去了，个子不高，一身嘻哈风格的打扮，据他本人说只是赶时间想超车而已，其实单看监控也是如此，只是普通违章，姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇只能干瞪眼。两人在警局坐了半天，还没想出什么对策，突然有人来跟负责这个案子的刑警说了两句话，那刑警似乎十分不满，非常厌烦的看了他们几眼，还是让他俩摁了手印，签字走人了。  
夜幕沉沉，朴志训腿伤还没好，拄着拐站在马路对面，远看都能看出来，脸色黑得可以，见姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇跑过来，神色才勉强缓和了一些，姜丹尼尔拍他肩膀示意回家再说，刚想抬手打车，朴志训阻止道：“等一等冠霖。”  
姜丹尼尔一愣：“冠霖也来了？”朴志训往身后的便利店抬了抬下巴，果然赖冠霖穿着校服在里面买关东煮，姜丹尼尔皱着眉问朴志训：“怎么把他也叫来了。”

“难道你和佑镇进了局子，就瞒着冠霖什么都不让他知道吗，”朴志训知道姜丹尼尔不想让赖冠霖知道太多他们的事，但他该说的还是要说，“他就是生长在这个环境里，你不可能把他藏进永无乡，一尘不染？怎么可能。”  
“他才17岁，掺和进来有什么好处？再说他知道这么多，又帮不上什么忙。”姜丹尼尔一说话就胸腔疼，捂着胸口缓了口气，朴志训看着他冷笑一声：“帮不上忙？你以为今天你们怎么出来的。”  
“什么意思啊，”朴佑镇也急了，问，“哥，和冠霖什么关系？”

姜丹尼尔扭头去看赖冠霖，男孩正拿着四份关东煮出来，笨手笨脚的托着纸杯，笑着往他们这边走，朴志训说：“他最要好的小朋友，姓裴的那小子，他爷爷是副厅长。”  
“一旦牵扯到旧案子，我拿钱都解决不了，其实我告诉冠霖的本意是让他联系邕圣祐，看能不能托到检院官的关系，他却说不用，有更方便的人，”朴志训说，“连17岁的孩子，都知道自己哪个朋友用起来‘更方便’，姜丹，你是不是太理想主义了。”  
“哥，别说了。”朴佑镇拉了一下朴志训的衣袖，赖冠霖已经走到了跟前，把关东煮分给三个哥哥，又仔细看了姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇的伤处，埋怨着：“到底是什么人啊，怎么耍阴招……”

男孩儿眉头皱着，看起来很苦恼，可赖冠霖的脸庞太稚气，再怎么苦恼，旁人看也只是个为数学题困扰的高中生，姜丹尼尔弹他脑门说：“冠霖，下次不要为哥哥做这种事。”赖冠霖抬起头看姜丹尼尔问：“为什么？”  
“哥哥们做的是坏事，如果结果不好，那也是自作自受，”姜丹尼尔没有对他笑，他看着赖冠霖的眼睛说，“以后不论发生什么，你就做你该做的，学习、恋爱、工作。”  
“尼尔哥死了也不管吗？”赖冠霖气冲冲问道，朴佑镇和朴志训闻言都“喂”了一声，朴佑镇用力去揉赖冠霖的头发：“说什么呢，乌鸦嘴，呸呸呸！”姜丹尼尔哭笑不得：“你就不能来祭拜我吗？”朴佑镇大叫：“呸呸呸！！”

因为姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖的争吵，四人不欢而散，朴志训最不能应付兄弟闹别扭的场面，拉着朴佑镇打车回家了，赖冠霖独自气哼哼的坐上了回邕圣祐家的公交车，姜丹尼尔就坐在他身后，他没有道歉，也没去哄弟弟消气，他在想事情。  
今天这件事，不管是谁在整他，不得不说办得很妙。朴佑镇安排好的车，公司多少人都看到他找车了，如果在姜丹尼尔在路上有什么三长两短，刹车失灵，众人第一反应就是朴佑镇有心陷害。就算路上没出大事，到了警局还有脏车这事儿等着他，如果不是冠霖找对了人，绝对够他吃三年牢饭了，三年再出来，谁还记得谁？  
正想着，车已经到站，赖冠霖气也消了，拉他一起回邕圣祐家住一晚，毕竟姜丹尼尔也算是逃过一劫，当事人自己不觉得有什么，最亲近的人可都是吊着一颗心的，姜丹尼尔觉得打扰邕圣祐实在是不太方便，但赖冠霖坚持，就只能跟他上楼了。

邕圣祐听见赖冠霖开门的动静，从房间出来，见姜丹尼尔也来了，先一愣，又一惊，看着姜丹尼尔贴创可贴的脸颊和被划伤的眼角，问：“怎么又受伤了？”姜丹尼尔心想，又？片刻恍然大悟，昨天他见邕圣祐时，手上受了点小伤，想不到邕圣祐对他这么挂心，姜丹尼尔颇感激的冲他笑了笑：“没事。”  
赖冠霖却有一说一：“尼尔哥今天出车祸，差点小命归西。”邕圣祐很惊讶，瞪圆了眼睛打量姜丹尼尔，关切道：“真的没事吗？其他地方没受伤吗？”  
“伤到了。”赖冠霖一脸严肃，邕圣祐问伤到了哪，赖冠霖就指自己的脑袋，姜丹尼尔抬手就要揍他，赖冠霖兔子似的蹿到邕圣祐身后，邕圣祐看他俩还有心情闹，想必没什么大伤，笑着从中调停，三人嘻嘻哈哈地打闹一会儿，赖冠霖就开始打呵欠。

赖冠霖临睡前，命令姜丹尼尔不许再出门，等第二天天亮了再走，好像晚上会有人随时要姜丹尼尔的命一样。邕圣祐也说现在太晚不安全，甚至直接把被褥给他抱了出来，让他委屈下睡一晚沙发，姜丹尼尔觉得自己留宿本就是打扰，何谈委屈不委屈，为了不辜负邕圣祐一片好意，只能在客厅先睡下了。  
大难不死后，很难睡塌实，姜丹尼尔噩梦频频，在沙发上艰难地翻身，最后干脆睁开眼睛，看从阳台洒进客厅的月光，他的视线顺着月光铺洒的方向，途经地毯、电视柜上的摆件，到邕圣祐房门上的雕花，姜丹尼尔突然想，邕圣祐到底是什么样的人？  
至少朴志训说得有一点没错，身在这个环境里，不可能置身事外，邕圣祐是邕家人，还有个视他为眼中钉的大哥，他怎么能做到安安心心当个普通学生？他不想要邕家的公司吗？不喜欢钱吗？钱不缺，权也不要吗？同样都是姓邕，他就甘心吗？

正想着，邕圣祐房间的门突然开了，邕圣祐穿着棕色格纹睡衣迈进了姜丹尼尔的月光里。姜丹尼尔眨了眨眼，邕圣祐注意到他没睡，对他笑了：“我听到你翻来覆去的声音，就知道你没睡着，肚子饿？”姜丹尼尔的确从中午到现在，滴米未进，但他身上骨头散了架似的，倒是不觉得饿，笑着摇摇头，邕圣祐说：“你等一下。”  
姜丹尼尔本想起身，无奈身上千斤沉，只能放弃，邕圣祐拿了一瓶米酿来，已经在厨房温好了，盘腿坐在他面前，给他倒了一小杯。姜丹尼尔稍微抬起上身，接过来一饮而尽，他的胳膊肘撑着沙发，仰着头咽酒就像等待上帝触碰的大卫，邕圣祐看着他喉结翻滚的幅度，不由有些出神。  
姜丹尼尔跌回沙发侧躺着，枕着自己的胳膊笑着看邕圣祐问：“想什么呢？”邕圣祐说：“在想你有两张脸。”姜丹尼尔诧异地挑了挑眉毛：“为什么？”

“笑的时侯是姜丹尼尔，”邕圣祐伸手碰姜丹尼尔的嘴角，往上推了一下，又往下拉，“不笑的时侯是God Daniel。”姜丹尼尔沉默着看了邕圣祐一会儿，突然说：“我还有第三张脸。”  
邕圣祐茫然，姜丹尼尔就笑着伸出双手，一副要变魔术的样子，让邕圣祐检查自己的手心后，神神秘秘地把手探到邕圣祐脑后，念了句“嘛咪嘛咪轰！”将手握成拳缩回来，邕圣祐将信将疑地看着，姜丹尼尔摊开手，手心里正正好好的躺了一块果汁软糖。  
“什么，”邕圣祐惊了，先摸自己的后脑勺，又去抓姜丹尼尔的手，要仔细检查其中玄机，“你是不是藏在了袖子里？”姜丹尼尔笑着说没有啊，邕圣祐就把他的袖口拉开，伸手进去摸，检查无果，又不死心的去看姜丹尼尔的衣领，说：“是不是滑到里面去了？”

“没有——哈哈，圣祐，”姜丹尼尔觉得痒，怕笑太大声吵到冠霖，攥着邕圣祐的手阻止他，食指抵在邕圣祐嘴唇上：“嘘……”邕圣祐安静下来，他和姜丹尼尔握着彼此的手，几乎十指相扣，又离得很近，连对方的呼吸都能感觉到，两人这才意识到此刻姿势暖昧，尴尬地松开手，不约而同地看自己的鼻子。  
“我小时侯，最喜欢吃软糖，爸爸一直跟他的狐朋狗友朋混在一起，妈妈也不回家了，根本没人管我喜欢什么不喜欢什么，”姜丹尼尔先开了口，他说，“后来去孤儿院，没有钱买，后来长大有点在意形象，不在想在弟弟们面前吃这种小孩子的零食，但我还是喜欢软糖，就自己偷偷藏在身上，趁他们不注意的时侯吃。”  
“这是你的第三张脸吗，”邕圣祐笑道，“软糖丹尼尔？”  
“是姜义建，”姜丹尼尔拆开这块果汁软糖，丢进嘴里，满意地闭上眼睛又睁开，看着邕圣祐说，“姜义建是我的本名。”

4.  
姜丹尼尔告别姜义建这个名字，已经有十年了，他不知道自己为什么会平白对邕圣祐提起，也许是邕圣祐触碰他嘴角的动作太温柔，他像一个疲惫的旅者，想找一个休憩的港湾，而他又不得不承认，邕圣祐让他心动不已。  
以前为了生存下去，姜丹尼尔从来没有感受过情和爱，等闯出了点名堂，手下也有很多娱乐会所的生意，有心之人给他找过高级小姐陪他，他都一概推拒了。  
灵魂肉体能分开吗？姜丹尼尔有时想，亲吻，拥抱，抚摸彼此，不都是出于对一个人的喜爱吗，他孤身一人面对这个世界二十年，如果连和自己做最亲密的事的那个人，彼此都不相爱，那岂不是太悲惨了。  
邕圣祐自己也喝了一杯温米酿，有些熬不过困意，回房去睡了，姜丹尼尔才猛然惊醒，自己在别人家胡思乱想那方面的事儿，简直太不像话了。

而托这杯温酒的福，下半夜姜丹尼尔睡得很沉，甚至还做了几个叫人脸红的梦，本来他打算在冠霖上学前就起床回去，等他睁开眼睛的时候却已经日晒三竿，邕圣祐和赖冠霖都不在，只有餐桌上留了饭和纸条，让他吃饱了再走。  
姜丹尼尔伸了个懒腰，在沙发上躺着傻笑起来，他觉得这是自己几年来睡过最舒服的一觉，睡醒后有留给自己饭菜，有关心自己的人写的便签，他从没体会过这种温情，突然对邕圣祐的家十分眷恋。  
朴佑镇却没有他这么惬意，回家和衣而眠，一早就出门找人去了，他记得那辆灰色轿车的车牌号和车主的脸，只要有这两样，找一个人很容易，果然当天下午就在一个网吧里找到了人。

他这次出来没带人手，也没告诉姜丹尼尔，一个人赤手空拳，径直走到网吧最里面靠墙的位置，拍了拍那人肩膀，朴佑镇还没说什么，那个一身嘻哈客打扮的男人自己做贼心虚，掀开朴佑镇就跑，朴佑镇大喊一声“河成云！”拔腿追了上去，不知情的人还以为是便衣在执行任务，纷纷退让躲避。  
这个河成云身手还算敏捷，他穿最不起眼的黑色卫衣，在闹市中上蹿下跳，如果换别人轻易就会被他甩开，所性朴佑镇不是吃素的，跑得够快眼也够尖，一直没有跟丢。  
没追多久，河成云被路上一只小狗绊住，几秒钟的工夫朴佑镇就追了上来，这家伙像跑酷选手一样，路障通通轻松跃过，一把扯住了他的后衣领，河成云跑不动了，原地求饶：“朴佑镇，你找我也没用，我拿钱办事而已。”

河成云在东城区还挺出名，势利眼，专门接一些上不得台面的活做，要价高一些，但办事相当稳妥，不管脑力还是体力，做得保质保量，这人路子广，常常办事得罪了人还能全身而退，朴佑镇自然也听说过，百闻不如一见，果然全身透着股机灵劲儿。  
“他给你多少钱，我给你三倍行不行，”朴佑镇抓着河成云不放，“你告诉我，雇主是谁。”  
“大哥，我有我的规矩，你就算在这把我打成残疾，不该说的我照样不会说，”河成云拍朴佑镇胳膊，“唉，松手。”

“是不是邕家的人！”朴佑镇逼问道，河成云丝毫不怕，嘻皮笑脸的说：“你猜。”  
朴佑镇料想他必定嘴严，介揍他一顿除了泄愤也没什么用，便松了手，瞪着他说：“我警告你，不管找你办事的是谁，离间我和姜丹尼尔，别白费这个工夫。”  
“你不如真的考虑下邕家啊，”河成云觉得他有趣，说，“你有勇无谋，如果为邕家所用，好处绝对少不了你，姜丹尼尔才给你几个钱，能给你多少事做？你以忠心耿耿，不出一年，绝对混得比现在强一百倍。”

“姜丹尼尔是我哥，”朴佑镇皱着眉头说，“我跟他做事，不是为了钱。”  
“太好笑了，”河成云拍着朴佑镇肩膀笑，“那是为了什么？兄弟情谊？老天，姜丹尼尔如果不让你挣钱，你吃什么穿什么！”朴佑镇脑子很清醒，没有被河成云激到，盯着他说：“如果真的是邕家，麻烦你告诉他们，不管他们目的是什么，我绝对不会如他们所愿。”  
“同一个客户我不会见第二次，”河成云揉着笑疼的脸，说，“朴佑镇，看你可怜才好心提醒你，有人要搞姜丹尼尔，你最好劝他当心点，或者趁早从S城消失，才不至于输得太难看，叫道上人看笑话。”

朴佑镇在电话里把这件事转述给姜丹尼尔，没想到姜丹尼尔却不怎么往心里去，只是说：“有时候走在路上，也会被草丛里突然冲出来的狗吓一跳，难道就因为这样再也不走路了吗。”  
“河成云说有人想搞你，如果不是邕家，真想不出有什么人要离间咱们，我怕事情还没完。”朴佑镇总有些担心，姜丹尼尔在电话那头笑了一声，安慰道：“不管是谁，没让我死在车里，就是不想要我的命，既然不想要我的命，说明我对他有用，佑镇，越是有人想搞你，说明你越成功，你越成功，就越是有人想搞你，不用担心，将来我只会更小心。”  
朴佑镇还想说什么，姜丹尼尔那边却说着“我这边有点事，回家再说”就挂了电话，朴佑镇莫名其妙，从警局回来姜丹尼尔一直没有回家，公司也没去，不知道他到底在忙什么。

那边厢姜丹尼尔挂了电话，正坐在摩托上伸着脖子盯着对面大学校门。邕圣祐正跟同伴走到门口，一眼就瞧见了马路对面的姜丹尼尔，他伸手打招呼，姜丹尼尔立刻挥起手来，邕圣祐四下看了看，指了指自己，意思是问姜丹尼尔是不是在等他，见姜丹尼尔笑着点头，也笑了，抱着书跑了过去。  
“什么时候醒的？”邕圣祐问姜丹尼尔，“这都该吃晚饭了，你午饭吃了吗？我给你留了饭在桌上看到了吗？”姜丹尼尔帮他扶了一下书本，干脆抢过来替他拿着，点头：“吃是吃了，不过没有吃饱，觉得三辈子没吃饭一样，现在还是很饿，你们为什么不叫醒我？”  
“因为你睡得就像三辈子没睡觉一样，”邕圣祐也乐得两手空空，抱臂而立看着他，“你饿着肚子跑过来，是跟主人讨狗粮的小狗吗？”姜丹尼尔“汪”一声：“主人给不给小狗吃晚餐呀？”

邕圣祐算是明白了：“蹭我饭吃？”  
姜丹尼尔挠挠头：“上次我请你吃饭，于情于理你也要回请啊。”  
邕圣祐抿着嘴一副不大乐意的样子，姜丹尼尔服了软：“我想约你吃饭，不行吗？”邕圣祐这才笑开，拉着长音说了一声“好——”，主动跨上了姜丹尼尔的车后座，姜丹尼尔想，他是在跟我撒娇吗？  
邕圣祐好像第一次坐摩托车一样，在后座十分新鲜的动来动去，姜丹尼尔提醒他要抓紧，邕圣祐依言搂紧了他的腰，姜丹尼尔心脏猛得一跳，他一边骑车一边想，这就是喜欢吗？怎么好像对心脏不太好呐。

两人约好吃过饭一起去看场电影，然后再去辅导班接冠霖也来得及，结果刚挑好餐厅还没有点菜，姜丹尼尔就接到了赖冠霖班主任发来的电话，要姜丹尼尔亲自到学校去一趟，姜丹尼尔觉得奇怪，问老师：“有人欺负冠霖吗？”老师好像很为难，犹豫着说：“是冠霖……把班上的同学打伤了。”  
姜丹尼尔计划的好好的约会就这样被迫取消掉，他准备先送邕圣祐回去，而邕圣祐坚持陪姜丹尼尔去学校看看，说不相信赖冠霖是主动闹事的孩子。别说邕圣祐不信，如果说赖冠霖打人姜丹尼尔第一个不信，赖冠霖性格乖巧不说，他根本没有任何打人的力气，白长那么高，虚有其表罢了，两人笃定这件事一定是误会，走进办公室的时候还底气十足，看到赖冠霖和其他几个学生就心虚了，果然赖冠霖身上干干净净，连个褶皱都没有，另外四、五个男孩儿都带着伤，十分狼狈。  
其他学生的家长已经提前到了，见赖冠霖没有监护人，只来了两个自己还是孩子的小子，更加理直气壮得蛮横起来，要让赖冠霖给受伤的学生道歉，赖冠霖不肯开口，只是直勾勾的盯着他们，一群大人居然被他盯得害怕，于是改变目标去找姜丹尼尔，要他给个说法，垫付医药费。

医药费是小事，既然打了人就要赔钱，但姜丹尼尔怕冤枉了赖冠霖，从小赖冠霖最讨厌别人误会他，他看向赖冠霖，赖冠霖也看着他，没有分毫辩解的意思，邕圣祐替他问：“冠霖，是你打伤了人吗？”赖冠霖点了点头，姜丹尼尔心里还是不信，无奈赖冠霖自己承认了，只能掏钱解决问题。  
原本赔了钱道了歉，事情就算完了，临走那几个学生家长还在大声嚼舌根，说：“跟小混混长大的小孩，成绩再好骨子里也是坏小孩，今天不惹事，早晚要惹事。”姜丹尼尔虽说讲道理，但也不是任人议论的，当即发了很大的脾气，怒道：“你们再说一遍？！”他发起怒来气场太吓人，成年人也不敢招惹，灰溜溜走人了，赖冠霖也要走，姜丹尼尔更生气，吼他：“你干什么去！”邕圣祐赶忙哄道：“好了，回去再说吧，冠霖，你别去辅导班了，我替你请假。”  
姜丹尼尔推着车，邕圣祐和赖冠霖走在马路靠里的一侧，赖冠霖突然开口说：“我没有打人。”姜丹尼尔松了口气，他打心底希望赖冠霖一直做个天真的小孩，逆境里也一直笑着，一切不美好的事物都与他不相配，刚放下心却听邕圣祐问：“那是谁？”

是裴珍映。虽然一直到三人回邕圣祐家，各自躺下睡去，赖冠霖也没有告诉他们，他知道姜丹尼尔因为裴珍映帮了他一次，对裴珍映一直感情复杂，既感激又有所忌惮，就没有再说出来给姜丹尼尔添堵。  
事情的起因是赖冠霖没有买数学老师要求的教辅书，上课的时侯前桌女生把自己的书给他看，被老师发现，批评了赖冠霖，下课后赖冠霖便借了前桌同学的书去复印部复印，半路却被班上几个喜欢拉帮结伙的男生拦住了。  
“是雪英给你的书吗？”领头的男生问。雪英是班上最漂亮的女孩儿，赖冠霖知道这个男生喜欢雪英，可雪英一直对他爱搭不理，反而对赖冠霖照顾有加，这男生早就看他不爽，只是一直没有找出机会来对付他。

赖冠霖点头说是，就要继续往前走，他以为这几个人为了让雪英开心也不敢跟他动手，没想到他被几个男孩死死堵住，就是不肯让他往前半步。  
“你没钱吗？”为首的男生挑衅道，“没钱买书才去复印吧？怎么回事，冠霖，你那个God Daniel哥哥不是很厉害吗，怎么这点钱都不给你？”  
“你们让开，马上就上课了。”赖冠霖还不想跟他们一般见识，只是左左右右的被人肉围墙堵着，实在绕不过去，几个男生哈哈大笑：“赖冠霖，你不是一直很神气吗，裴珍映也给你撑腰，让你在学校里横着走，现在怎么一步也迈不动啊？”

赖冠霖懒得纠缠，扭头就往回走，被个子高的人一个箭步冲上去拦住，他们抢了雪英的书，七嘴八舌地说：“对了，听说你哥哥前几天差点蹲了监狱啊，如果不是珍映帮他，现在已经蹲进去了，珍映为什么这么护着你啊？难道也和雪英一样，被你这张脸迷住了？”  
裴珍映就是这时侯天降神兵一样出现的，他从小学跆拳道，一拳一个，没几分钟就把几个看着人高马大的男生KO，可怜那几个男生连反应都没反应过来，回过神见是裴珍映，竟然都不敢回手，捂着伤处告老师去了，裴珍映还不解气，正要追，被赖冠霖拉住了。  
“老师请家长的话，被你爷爷知道你就惨了，”赖冠霖知道裴珍映家教很严，裴珍映哪里表现不好就要被体罚，背上被揍的青一块紫一块，就说，“你回去吧，反正他们也是冲我来的。”

裴珍映虽然也想一人做事一人当，但到底怕他爷爷，他不反对赖冠霖给他背锅，但有件事他必须要确认好，问道：“你为什么不买书？这两天中午也不去食堂吃饭，在教室啃面包，为什么？你缺钱？”  
“这个月花得有点多。”赖冠霖坦然承认了，裴珍映完全不信，他拉了一把赖冠霖的胳膊肘，让赖冠霖跟他面对面站着，问：“你到底花钱去做什么了？”  
赖冠霖笑了，看着裴珍映说：“问我干嘛，那天你不是跟着我吗？”裴珍映脸一红，他还以为自己的跟踪毫无破绽，那他被赖冠霖发现之后的行动岂不是成了笑话，气道：“你去找河成云办事，办成了又找我帮你忙，你这样耍你哥有意思吗？”

赖冠霖沉默着不作声，裴珍映又质问道：“既然你知道我跟踪你了，那你为什么还找我捞你哥？你就不怕我告诉你哥？”赖冠霖刚想张嘴，又被裴珍映打断：“这两天我怎么也想不通，你恨姜丹尼尔，直接把他送进监狱不就完了，为什么还要想办法把他们捞出来？”  
“因为有人告诉我还有更好的方法，”赖冠霖低声说，“有让他跌得更狠的方法，知道了吗？我之所以知道你跟踪我还要找你帮忙，因为我知道你一定会帮我，”赖冠霖握住了裴珍映的手腕，说，“你是我唯一的、最珍贵的朋友，珍映，你说过无论我做什么都会站在我身边的，你自己说的，不是吗？”  
赖冠霖从进入这个中学的第一天，一直孤零零的站着，从入学典礼一直到分班时自我介绍，体育课两人三脚也落单，篮球队里从没人主动给他传球，赖冠霖终于知道自己不受欢迎，因为无数人对他好奇，又妒嫉，想接近，又最终敬而远之，只有裴珍映搬着桌子坐到了他身边。裴珍映看着这个自己大胆喜欢了三年的“最珍贵的朋友”，心里五味陈杂，但这的确是他说过的话，他不知道该为赖冠霖一字不差的记得他的话而雀跃，还是该为自己这段失败的初恋而悲哀。

5.  
姜丹尼尔依旧睡不好觉，他块头大，在沙发上一个晚上还好，连续两天有点吃不消，半夜听见有猫咪喵喵得叫的很大声，干脆掀开被子去露台上看。  
邕圣祐家的露台设计的很绝，地方不大，正适合三五好友小聚，还有一架秋千，姜丹尼尔一拉开门就看到秋千上跳上去了一只橘色的小猫，看大小也就二个月左右，秋千晃得厉害，它害怕得下不来，姜丹尼尔笑了，只穿着羊毛衫就出去解救小猫，把它抱进了室内。  
来回不过半分钟，还是冻得手凉，他蹑手蹑脚地去厨房找东西喂猫，却还是吵醒了邕圣祐，邕圣祐见他抱了只猫也不惊，说：“看来最近那只老猫生产了。”姜丹尼尔问：“你认识？”邕圣祐点头道：“我经常喂那只猫罐头来着，那只也是橘猫，很久不来了。”

“那这只小猫怎么办？”姜丹尼尔指尖轻轻挠着小猫脑袋，他从小喜欢猫，可环境所迫根本不能自己养一只，“送去流浪动物收容站？”  
“你如果喜欢，可以暂时养在我这里，”邕圣祐倚着门框站着，低头看一人一猫道，“但我过两天要去看妈妈一趟，那时没有时间照顾它，你还是要把它送去收容所。”  
“看妈妈？”姜丹尼尔抬头看邕圣祐，“去哪里？”邕圣祐看向别处，说：“在老家，R市。”

姜丹尼尔听朴佑镇说过邕圣祐母亲的娘家也是家境煊赫，但为什么不在S市和家人一起生活，要独自待在R市？他心里有疑，出于礼貌也没有问，给小猫找了个软和布垫做窝，捂着后颈站起来，邕圣祐真是很灵的一个人，见他这样就说：“你不介意的话，不然在我房间给你打地铺吧，这样睡起来还舒服些。”  
姜丹尼尔当然不介意，两人窸窸窣窣的把被褥转移到邕圣祐房间，各自躺好，月光下谁也没有睡意，姜丹尼尔率先开口说：“真好，你可以回老家玩，我老家在F市，已经很久没有回过老家了，老爸带我们来这里时我还没记事儿呢，我想等冠霖考上大学就回去的，但现在……”  
“现在怎么了？”邕圣祐问，姜丹尼尔抓抓后脑勺笑着说：“留在这里也很好。”邕圣祐多聪明的人，一听就逗他：“这里？我家吗？”姜丹尼尔双手捂脸，求饶：“别这样——别这样——”邕圣祐笑得缩进被子，姜丹尼尔想，就算表白也不能随随便便的表白啊，正想着，只听邕圣祐带着笑意说：“Good night 尼尔。”

赖冠霖睡醒后看到小猫也很喜欢，坚持要把小猫留下来养，可毕竟这里邕圣祐家，那到底谁才是这只小猫的主人？邕圣祐看起来对小动物并没有特别的喜爱，就答应把小猫暂时养在家里，等冠霖去上大学再带走，这期间姜丹尼尔也可以随便来看它，姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖像是被妈妈允许可以养小猫一样开心地叫起来，抱在一起庆祝小猫有了新家，还给它取名字叫Runny。  
姜丹尼尔开始每天按时造访邕圣祐家，差不多都在赖冠霖辅导班放学后，好借口天太晚就睡在邕圣祐房间的地毯上，一来二去邕圣祐也习惯了，睡前跟姜丹尼尔聊聊天也挺开心，甚至还给他买了一套洗漱用品。姜丹尼尔就这样过了整整一周，推了大大小小好几个饭局，朴佑镇根本模不着头脑，也完全不知道一到10点就消失的姜丹尼尔去了哪里，直到朴志训用公司内线一个电话把他叫了回来。  
朴志训给姜丹尼尔打电话并不稀奇，奇的是他在公司打给姜丹尼尔，虽然公司里的人都知道有朴志训这号人，但上下没人见过他的尊容，连剪彩都没来过，这次出现在了姜丹尼尔办公室里，姜丹尼尔进门时朴志训坐在他办公桌对面的沙发上，朴佑镇站着，一个马仔狼狈地垂着脑袋站在两人面前。

这个马仔姜丹尼尔认识，跟着他和朴佑镇很久了，大本事没有，只管跟着他俩埋头做事，姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇都很信任他，这次给了他一个活，负责某大型私人会所的洒水供货，这才办了几天事，怎么现在出现在他办公室，姜丹尼尔坐到办公桌后面问：“怎么回事？”  
“金老板说这小子给他们的酒有四分之一是假的，”朴志训冷冷地说，“我跟金老板也算是老交情了，今天老金亲自拎着这小子的后脖子来找我兴师问罪，说他跟我们合作是卖我面子，我们就用这样的诚意报答他……”说着他突然声高八度：“你还不快交待清楚？！”  
那马仔吓得腿一软，跪在地上求姜丹尼尔原谅他：“Daniel哥，我知道我做错了，可是我听说酒水利润高得吓人，他们拿到会所里卖也未必是百分之百的真酒，酒保也会从中搞鬼……Daniel哥，我是迫不得已才这样做的，我妈得了癌，我不说治好病，连下葬的钱都没有，全村以为我在城里混得好，我不能丢脸……”

“那你就让姜丹丢脸吗？！”朴志训吼道，“公司正式经营才多久？从邕家和其他帮派夹缝里生存有多难？！多少人等着看他的笑话！货是什么样，我们就要保证货到买主手里什么样，其他的我们一概不管，否则有人从货上做文章，故意陷害，一旦引火上身，你死都不知道怎么死的！”  
姜丹尼尔一直没说话，此时突然说：“你如果想挣点小钱，拿一点货转手，运气好买主睁一只眼闭一只眼，现在做出这种事，如果不是志训跟对方打过交道，传开我们绝对无法立足，公司拿什么养百十号人，你自己走吧，去找别的事做。”  
朴志训觉得这么处置太便宜，刚想说什么，姜丹尼尔就埋头看电脑，一副到此为止的模样，朴志训也不可能不给他面子，憋着一口气，那个马仔也是明白人，临走对姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇谢了又谢，躬鞠了又鞠，才两步一回头的走了。

“真不愧是义气God Daniel。”朴志训冷不丁说，朴佑镇见气氛不对，立刻打圆场：“哥有他自己的方式嘛。”  
姜丹尼尔从电脑前抬起头，说：“事情已经发生了，就算断他十根手指头也没有用，明晚我去弄瓶好酒，你跟我还有佑镇去金老板那里陪罪，这事就算过去了。”朴佑镇点头：“让阿miu一起去吗，老金不是一直挺喜欢她，说她像他女儿。”朴志训冷哼：“哪有让女儿陪酒的道理。”  
“为什么是明晚，”朴志训突然话锋一转直指姜丹尼尔，“这事不是越早解决越好吗。”姜丹尼尔无奈一笑：“市里的私人藏酒家就那么几个，哪个不需要预约，再说今天晚上我有点事。”

这下朴佑镇也憋不住了，问：“到底什么事啊？哥，你这么多天一到晚上就消失，家也不回，公司宿舍也不睡，到底干嘛去了。”  
“唉一，也没什么大事……”姜丹尼尔笑着打哈哈，朴志训呛他：“男人不回家过夜还能有什么事情，我们义建总算情蔻初开了，说说看，泡上了哪个妞？”  
“唉一，也没怎么泡……”姜丹尼尔不好意思地挠头，朴志训吓了一跳：“晕，你真去泡妞了？”朴佑镇严肃地问：“是哪个？Vivian、Amanda还是Selina？”姜丹尼尔无语：“这几个都是谁？”  
朴佑镇突然一愣：“哥，不会是邕圣祐吧？”姜丹尼尔没说不是也没说是，就低头笑，眼睛弯得像月牙，朴志训倒抽一口气说：“完了。”  
姜丹尼尔高高兴兴地出去办事了，朴佑镇问朴志训道：“怎么完了？”朴志训翻白眼说：“不知道，但跟邕家人扯上关系，我总觉得不是好事。”朴佑镇看姜丹尼尔骑车离去的背影，说：“但看他好像很开心啊，邕圣祐我见过他一次，感觉也不是什么坏人。”朴志训像听了什么天大的笑话：“好坏能简单定义吗？”

“要怎么定义好坏呢？”邕圣祐也在问姜丹尼尔，他和姜丹尼尔站在高铁站月台上，等去往R市的火车进站。  
刚才姜丹尼尔陪他乘巴士来火车站的路上，巴士里的电视上一路都在播邕家旗下最知名企业的广告，其中有一部分就是邕家长子在慈善晚会上宣布捐出一个亿给国内的孤儿院，以呼吁社会关注儿童成长，姜丹尼尔看了一会感叹道：“这个邕大少爷，虽然经营公司的才能几乎没有，人倒是个好人。”  
说完姜丹尼尔看了一眼邕圣祐，见他面无表情的盯着屏幕，突然想起邕圣祐和邕家那些不愉快，立刻觉得自己多嘴，想再说点什么缓和气氛已经来不及，一路就这么尴尬着，直到邕圣祐问他这一句。姜丹尼尔扭头看他，邕圣祐注视着站台上的时刻表，像在回忆一个故事，又像已经把这个故事讲了很多遍，他说：“我本来有一个弟弟。”

邕圣祐有一个姨妈家的表弟，年纪相仿，儿时形影不离的玩在一起，姨妈把他当自己第二个儿子，经常给两个小朋友买同样款式的衣服，邻居也常说他们和双胞胎一样，直到十岁那年，和往常一样周日下午在公园等邕圣祐一起打棒球的弟弟，出门后再也没有回家。  
“警方调查后，说是黑社会从邕家手里争一批货，对邕老头的私生子下手，先是绑架，后又录视频折磨孩子，但邕家始终没有出赎金的意思，黑社会那边一怒之下撕票了。”邕圣祐说完，沉默了好一会儿，姜丹尼尔也不知如何接话，讷然望着他，邕圣祐说：“案子结得很快，但舅舅不相信，私下去查，查到那个黑社会的老大，早就和邕家大少爷私联过很多次，舅舅没有证据，上面也压着案子，最后不了了之。”  
“弟弟死得很惨，手指断了三根，耳朵也割了一半，我姨妈实在受不了打击，自杀过几次，之后姨妈一家人都对我们家深恶痛绝，认为该死的是我，第二年就移民了，和家里老死不相往来，姥姥因为这件事也病倒了，姥爷也不再愿意见妈妈，我妈只能搬回老家独居，”邕圣祐突然扭头看姜丹尼尔，问，“杀死一个孩子的人，捐了很多福利院，他是好是坏？”

姜丹尼尔张了张嘴，话没说出口，列车已经轰然驶来，邕圣祐的发稍在列车带起的风中飘起，露出半个额头，姜丹尼尔这才看到邕圣祐的眉毛一直皱着，邕圣祐上了车，在门口对他挥手，笑着说：“再见尼尔。”  
“三天之后我来接你。”姜丹尼尔抬起手来轻轻一挥，邕圣祐抿嘴笑着点点头，双手揣进大衣口袋里，说：“一言为定。”  
邕圣祐走后，姜丹尼尔在车站坐了很久。邕圣祐对他说的这件事，他从来没听说过，现下在网上搜索，也很难搜到十几年前的详细新闻，十岁是他刚进孤儿院的年纪，那年有没有什么儿童惨死的新闻，他怎么可能注意这些。

赖冠霖给他发消息，问他和邕圣祐去哪了，为什么家里没有人，还发来Runny的照片，控诉他没有给Runny的喂水机里加好水，现在Runny为了喝水打翻了花瓶，怎么跟邕圣祐交待。  
姜丹尼尔看笑了，他走出火车站，抬头看这个城市最高处的广告牌，赫然是邕氏旗下最新上市的产品。他把卫衣的帽子撩起来兜头戴好，低头边给赖冠霖回消息边走路去地铁站：“今天你一个人睡，要把门反锁哦。”  
赖冠霖在那头发了一个张牙舞爪的表情包：“你们去开房了吗？！”姜丹尼尔回复一个吐舌头的小狗，刷交通卡坐上了去郊外方向的地铁。

6.  
朴志训是个自带预警系统的人，从小流离失所在街上摸爬滚打，让他像草原上最机敏的动物，有对危险最敏锐的预感，他看着面前对他微笑的狐狸眼男人，头顶上响起了五级警报。  
“既然姜理事不在公司，那我下次预约后再来打扰，”黄旼炫彬彬有礼地站了起来，对朴志训小副度弯腰，“这次冒昧了，下次再见。”  
“站住，”朴志训怎么可能吃他这套，“你不用来了，姜丹尼尔也不会见你，我们和邕的家界线向来划得很清楚，告诉你身后的人，不要再打姜丹尼尔的主意，我们公司安安稳稳在码头做事，不想惹一身骚。”

黄旼炫被朴志训呛，也不生气，他穿得有板有眼，皮鞋锃亮，头发被发胶固定得一丝不乱，礼貌有加：“我并非代表邕家，背后也没有什么邕家的人，我是个中间人罢了，负责联络双方，你们的意思我互相都会传达到。”  
朴志训又不傻，说：“黄大状的名号连我都听过，按理我们这种小人物犯不上找你来做中间人。”黄旼炫笑道：“也许是他们重视姜理事吧。”朴志训冷着脸说：“让他们别白费工夫。”黄旼炫临走歪了歪头：“不谈一谈怎么知道是好是坏呢。”  
朴志训笃定黄旼炫纯脆是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，本来他打算通知保安以后见到黄旼炫都要死死拦住，不给他见到姜丹尼尔和机会，也没打算把这件事告诉姜丹尼尔，却想不到当天凌晨，已经半个月不在公司住的姜丹尼尔突然提着行李箱出现了。

“你怎么来这？”朴志训问道，“怎么回事，邕圣祐的金屋不藏姜了？”姜丹尼尔已经对朴志训的冷嘲热讽有了免疫抗体，对他实话说道：“本来我去他家的理由只有一个，就是邕圣祐自己，现在他回老家不在家里，我也没必要再去，”说完问朴志训：“听他们说黄旼炫来过，做什么？”  
朴志训只能把黄旼炫的来意复述给姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔的反应却出乎他的意料，说：“也未尝不可啊。”朴志训瞪大了眼睛：“未尝不可？邕家要走什么货，他们自己的人放着不用，用得到我们？不是把我们往火坑里推，就是要阴我们一把。”  
“什么货？难不成是白粉？”姜丹尼尔笑了，朴志训气结：“你怎么知道不是？”

“所以要谈一谈，志训，”姜丹尼尔在沙发上躺下，卫衣的帽子遮住了他的半张脸，朴志训只看得到他的嘴巴一开一合的说，“黄旼炫说的邕家开出的价格，的确惊人的可观，所以到底要我们运什么货，怎么运，买主是谁，这些要上谈判桌说清楚。”  
“你需要邕家的钱吗？”朴志训问道。  
“需要，”姜丹尼尔转过头跟他对视，朴志训才看清他的脸，姜丹尼尔本来皮肤就白，现在在灯下异常冷峻，眼尾也显得锋利起来，“不只需要邕家的钱，也需要邕家的路子。”  
朴志训了然：“你想让邕家送你出这条道。”

“主要就是钱，”姜丹尼尔低声说，“公司刚起来的时侯，是道上认识的几个老板借钱给我，只要不把钱还清，我就永远别想洗手不干，再说，我们也需要房子，不可能永远寄人篱下，之前拜托过认识的开发商留一套房给我。”  
“你帐户里不是有一部分钱没动过吗？”朴志训帮他算起了帐，“至少付首付不困难吧。”  
“首付？哪家银行肯贷款给我们这种人？”姜丹尼尔说，“再说那些钱我用了一点给侯子，另一部分我盘了一个铺面。”

这是朴志训不知道的事，他一时有点反应不过来：“侯子？”姜丹尼尔回答：“就是妈妈癌症的那小子。”  
“我去，”朴志训抓狂道，“妈妈得病你给钱，那下次有人娶老婆你是不是要备彩礼了？？”姜丹尼尔笑了：“哪有这么夸张。”  
“你是他老大，不是是老爸！”朴志训怒道，“你混这条道这么久，被叫义气God Daniel就把自己当义气大哥了？这道上是靠义气活下去的吗？是利益！”  
姜丹尼尔却不急不躁地说：“今天我去乡下找侯子，他没说谎，母亲躺在床上快咽气了，小医院治不了，大医院没钱做手术，兄弟一场，我能不管吗？好歹让他办场体面的丧事，就当我临走为兄弟们做件好事。”

“我真是搞不懂你，”朴志训看着姜丹尼尔，实在拿他没有办法，“那店铺又是怎么回事？连买住的房子的钱都没有，还跑去盘铺面？”  
“在F市新建的商业区，价格还没遭哄抬，我下手早，款已经划过去了，”姜丹尼尔伸了个懒腰，话家常似的说，“得给你和佑镇办一个拳馆啊。”  
“什么意思？”朴志训一时愣住了，姜丹尼尔看了一眼他的伤腿，又看一眼他的脸，说，“你以为我什么都不知道吗，朴志训，以你这条腿的伤势，以后很难上场比赛了吧。”

朴志训像被拍死在玻璃上的漂亮飞蛾，猛得安静了下来，一时间屋内只剩两人的呼吸声，气氛沉闷得叫人昏昏欲睡，而姜丹尼尔没有睡意，他等着朴志训开口说话。朴志训沉默了一会儿，站起来往外走，姜丹尼尔问：“干嘛去？”  
“不用你同情我！”朴志训勃然大怒，“不需要你自做主张！”  
姜丹尼尔也不是忍气吞声的人，吼道：“可以啊，那你就一辈子耗在你那家黑拳馆里，在替补席上坐三十年，让所有人记住你这张脸，虽然战果赫赫，但余生废在一条腿上！虽然无人能敌，但一辈子见不得阳光！”  
最后朴志训拖着伤腿摔门而去。

姜丹尼尔和朴志训因为争吵不欢而散已经是家常便饭了，所以朴佑镇回公司时撞见大发雷霆离开的朴志训时也习以为常。他知道这两个人个性都很要强，各自都很有主意，虽然不轻易干涉对方，但朴志训更敏感一些。这次腿伤他瞒着实情不告诉大家，就是怕别人觉得他除了长得好看外一无是处，朴佑镇无声地轻拍朴志训的背简单安抚了他，看着他上了去拳馆的出租车，再去安抚另一个。  
姜丹尼尔看上去并不需要安抚，朴佑镇推门进去时他正在沙发上翘着腿看DVD，朴佑镇看了一下屏幕，是舞蹈视频，姜丹尼尔还嚼着软糖，见他进来了，把糖纸一拢，丢进了垃圾桶，问：“回来了？遇见志训没有？”  
“嗯，刚盯着他们卸了批货，回来楼下就碰到了，”朴佑镇无奈道，“你知道他好面子，还要把他腿伤的事说出来。”姜丹尼尔盯着电视说：“早晚的事，他不能继续打黑拳了，你也不能继续打下去。”

朴佑镇有些奇怪，问：“哥你为什么突然这么坚决？之前虽然也有这种想法，但你不是说脱离这条路很难，要慢慢来，等冠霖上了大学再着手谁备吗？”  
“因为我有喜欢的人，”姜丹尼尔依旧盯着电视，但嘴角却上扬，像是想到了什么好玩的趣事，说，“我想和他一起过普通的生活，我要远离这一切的话，也要让他远离，”说话间姜丹尼尔起身拿了两罐啤酒，递给朴佑镇一罐：“我想保护他，也要保护好你们和冠霖。”  
朴佑镇久久没有讲话，他看着姜丹尼尔的背影，知道他这十多年来过得太难，又擅自背负了太多，好像在漫长黑夜中踽踽独行，朴佑镇想，终于有人可以陪他走下一程了吗？他突然也替姜丹尼尔高兴，笑着问：“哥给我们都打算好了退路，自己呢？怎么打算的？”

7.  
“艺术大学？”邕圣祐一手提着行李袋，一手捧着一纸袋栗子，嘴巴里也嚼着一颗，和姜丹尼尔并肩走着，“成人自考？也不错。”姜丹尼尔手指上挂着垃圾袋，慢腾腾地剥着栗子，说：“我咨询过的，顺利的话这个冬天就可以参加考试。”  
栗子很烫，邕圣祐被烫得嘶嘶哈哈得抽气，舌头尖通红，伸在外面凉着，问姜丹尼尔：“你要考舞蹈吗？街舞？”姜丹尼尔凑过去帮他轻轻吹气：“现代舞也可以。”说完又发现两人脑袋几乎挨在一起，有点尴尬，邕圣祐咬着舌尖笑着看他，姜丹尼尔心想“阿西，不管了”，张开胳膊抱住了他。  
“哎哟。”邕圣祐把脸颊贴在姜丹尼尔肩膀上，两只手里都有东西，没办法完全的去抱姜丹尼尔，只能抬起胳膊搭在他腰上，笑说：“我被God抱住啦。”姜丹尼尔也笑起来，心满意足得模样像只幸福的小苍鼠。

人来人往的火车站外的街边，邕圣祐被姜丹尼尔抱得胳膊酸，把他挣开，张嘴要栗子吃，姜丹尼尔就乖乖剥壳，剥得不好看，还要被邕圣祐嘲笑一番。从火车站到地铁站，十分钟的脚程被他们走了一个小时，终于坐上回家的地铁，邕圣祐枕着姜丹尼尔的肩膀打盹，姜丹尼尔想，不行，不能就要样算了，要告白才行，他开口叫“圣祐”，肩上同时传来一声：“丹尼尔。”  
“嗯？”姜丹尼尔低了低头表示自己在听，邕圣祐问：“你以后就是Dancer了？”姜丹尼尔笑了：“是啊，也许以后可以给最红的偶像编舞或者伴舞呢。”邕圣祐就说：“真好啊，也许你就变成当红偶像了。”姜丹尼尔就去拉邕圣祐的手，觉得未来的生活一定很好。  
姜丹尼尔从小没有家庭，他想要的东西不多，也不算太难。他想和喜欢的人住在一起，住在城市就打拼，住在乡村就种地，闲时旅行，忙时挣钱，夏天喝梅酒，冬天烤红薯，能和三五好友一起跳舞就更好了，家里再养几只猫，几条狗，几个孩子，要负起责任，好好养大。姜丹尼尔想着想着，对邕圣祐说：“回家后我有话跟你说。”

邕圣祐从R市回S市的火车晚上7点到站，姜丹尼尔接到他后一起散步吃饭，说说笑笑，坐地铁回家差不多也能在冠霖放学之前到家，邕圣祐从R市带了特产，他们还商量要给赖冠霖做好夜宵，慰劳学业繁重的高考生。邕圣祐还猜自己不在这两天Ruuny有没有把家里弄得一团糟，回去要好好打扫，姜丹尼尔盘算着一进家门口就跟邕圣祐告白，问他以后愿不愿意和自己一起养猫养狗养小孩。  
姜丹尼尔没有如愿，说不上为什么，从走进居民区的时候姜丹尼尔就觉得有人在盯着他们，可四处留意了很多次，并没有什么异样，一切如常，姜丹尼尔以为是自己太敏感，可他越走越不安，邕圣祐开门的时候姜丹尼尔的汗毛几乎像猫一样炸开，他低声问邕圣祐：“闻到没有？”邕圣祐没反应过来，甚至没有来得及抽一下鼻子去闻，就被姜丹尼尔一把揽住没命似的往楼下冲，没跑几步，身后一声巨响，邕圣祐的家中轰然爆炸，火与热浪波及了上下层的邻居，霎时间警报四起。  
邕圣祐几乎是从一楼滚了下去，他家在三楼，饶是姜丹尼尔反应再迅速，也没那么快的速度跑下三层楼梯，他被姜丹尼尔抱在怀里，耳鸣得厉害，手里的行李和栗子早就不知所踪，姜丹尼尔拉着他做什么他就人偶似的做什么，跑是没命的跑，跳也没命的跳，就地打了好几次滚，尘土蒙了一脸，而从楼道里出来，还远没有逃出升天，小区里的旧衣捐赠箱里突然冒出几个人，手里拿着东西，快速朝他们靠拢。

姜丹尼尔带邕圣祐躲进了小区附近的快递站里，快递公司的货车正在装货，此时大部分人被爆炸声吸引过去围观，他把自己和邕圣祐一起藏进了货车厢上堆积如山的快递盒中，伸手关上了车厢大门，黑暗中姜丹尼尔撩开邕圣祐的额发问他：“能听到了吗？”  
邕圣祐点点头，他看不到姜丹尼尔的脸，只感觉到姜丹尼尔的手心贴着他的脸庞，这种热度让他安心，他抬手去摸姜丹尼尔的手，反尔被姜丹尼尔抓住手握紧了，姜丹尼尔气息还很稳，听不出特别的慌乱，对他说：“衣服换给我，我们要分开走。”  
邕圣祐用力摇头，被姜丹尼尔亲了一下鼻梁，姜丹尼尔把声音压得极低，语速很快，但说得很清楚：“大概四、五个人，没有枪，估计没炸死你就想要活的，绑回去再说，我出去之后你往大学那边跑，步行街人多，谁叫你也不要回头，我的车在小区里，上车就会甩开他们，你一直往前走，我会接到你。”邕圣祐没出声，姜丹尼尔已经脱下了外套给他，又迅速地把他的衣服扒下来穿上，临走推开了邕圣祐的手，邕圣祐喊了一声“尼尔”，姜丹尼尔已经跳下了货车，对他对他比了一个手势：快走。

姜丹尼尔跑得很快，转眼不见了踪影，邕圣祐穿上他的夹克，周身都是姜丹尼尔的味道，从家里跑到现在已经消耗了他大量的体力，但也只能继续跑下去。邕圣祐跳下车，听姜丹尼尔的话往学校旁边的步行街跑去，那几个人的确不在附近，也许真的被姜丹尼尔引走了，他一路跑一路想，他那个在邕家养尊处优的大哥真够绝的，这次如果不是姜丹尼尔在，他现在已经被炸成灰了。  
从出生就是别人的绊脚石，其实邕圣祐已经习惯了，可既然十几年前他没有被杀死，那以后也绝不可能让他那个哥哥如愿以偿。这些年托他姥爷和舅舅的福，被保护得好好的，可妈妈独居老家，终身背负着悔意生活，自己也像害了别人性命的扫把星，如果这次姜丹尼尔也因为他……邕圣祐咬了一口嘴唇，逼自已不再去想那些，现在他是死里逃生，先活下去才能想其他。  
姜丹尼尔甩掉那些人并没有花太久，爆炸吸引了无数人围观，消防车和警车堵得居民区水泄不通，还有媒体赶来，一片混乱。姜丹尼尔把那几人引来，利落地脱掉了外套，一身纯黑的卫衣能让他迅速湮没在人群中，他拨开人群走向自己停在墙边的摩托车，却突然有两个人从绿化带那头包抄过来，姜丹尼尔单手撑着摩托，下半身腾空而起将第一个接近他的人飞踢出去一米，另一个手持匕首，他躲避不及胳膊上挨了一下，白刀子进红刀子出，扎得很深。

这几个人身上都有工夫，姜丹尼尔赤手空拳，不能同他们纠缠，他不顾伤势，一肘击翻对方，翻身上了摩托车，摩托启动起来速度极快，而此时五个人全部聚拢过来，姜丹尼尔当机立断开车冲向警车方向，几个警察注意到他，急忙拦了上来，追他的几人只好作罢，姜丹尼尔不管不顾，车头一拐朝另一边的侧门冲去，将警察和几个打手同冒着浓烟的公寓楼一起甩在了身后。  
那晚，熙攘的步行街上忽然闯进一辆摩托，引擎声响彻整条街道，行人纷纷避让咒骂，邕圣祐在街道尽头的交十字路口停下了脚步，回头看着姜丹尼尔骑车疾驰而来。姜丹尼尔在他身边短暂地停留，把头上的头盔摘下来罩在他脑袋上，伸手将他拉上后座，邕圣祐搂紧了他的腰。  
摩托车飞驰而去，这一瞬间好像世界只剩了他们两个，在S市最繁华的道路上狂奔，邕圣祐贴紧姜丹尼尔，二十四年来第一次感觉到自己有所依靠，他抱着姜丹尼尔像探险者终于拥住了自己的珍宝。忽然他闻到一股铁锈味，遂抬手从姜丹尼尔腰上往上摸，直到摸到姜丹尼尔的胳膊，衣服布料已经湿了一片，邕圣祐摸了一手湿黏的液体，他知道那是姜丹尼尔的血。

8.  
姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐带回了他们住了十年的破旧的小区，居民楼已经拆了几橦，只剩姜丹尼尔家的那座孤零零立在一片废墟之中，拆迁区已经停止供电，漆黑之中只有月光和远处的霓虹相伴。  
两人用手机照明，勉强翻出以前赖冠霖用过的充电式台灯，打开竟然还有电，邕圣祐这才看清姜丹尼尔胳膊上的刀口，衣服和肉粘在一起，血已经凝成了深红色，看得他胃里一阵翻腾，姜丹尼尔笑着捂他眼睛：“不要看。”  
邕圣祐的睫毛小刷子一样在姜丹尼尔手心里轻轻一刷，问：“你经常受这种伤吗？”

姜丹尼尔垂下手，把卫衣脱掉，只穿着一件纯黑的背心，单手去拿医药箱，他皮肤很白，大大小小的伤痕便一览无余，不说触目惊心，也叫人倒抽凉气，他找出酒精，棉球，绷带还有针线，咬着绷带一角裁成段状，邕圣祐在一边目不转睛的盯着，姜丹尼尔觉得好笑，问：“不害怕吗？”又说：“你去洗手间看看有没有水，接一盆给我。”  
邕圣祐很快接了一盆水出来，姜丹尼尔一边说着“太好了没有停水”一边利落地行动起来，邕圣祐看着他把针消毒，给自己缝合伤口，那道口子仿佛没有开在姜丹尼尔身上，像开在他心尖一样，被姜丹尼尔一针一针弄得更疼。姜丹尼尔缠好绷带，把身上和手上的血污洗掉，让邕圣祐换了一盆水，把没用过的纱布浸湿，递给邕圣祐让他擦擦脸，两人无声地清理着自己，姜丹尼尔见邕圣祐脸色不好，笑着说：“都说了不让你看了。”  
“都这样了你还能笑得出来？”邕圣祐把脸上的尘土擦干净，姜丹尼尔说：“因为你在才笑的啊，我一个人有什么好笑？”邕圣祐听了也笑出声，姜丹尼尔抬手捏了捏他的嘴角：“你看，你也是笑起来最好看啊。”

其实姜丹尼尔还有一大堆事要做，想思考，比如通知赖冠霖让他不要回邕圣祐家，还要打听一下Runny跑出去没有，Runny本来就是野猫，感觉到不对劲一定会从露台逃走，最重要的是搞清楚这次爆炸究竟是怎么回事，如果是邕家少爷相煎太急，这回没能得手，他会善罢甘休吗？  
姜丹尼尔刚开始整理思绪，却被邕圣祐打断了，他根本没有反应过来，因为邕圣突然贴过来吻了他。邕圣祐吻过来的力道很大，姜丹尼尔重心一歪，被他压在沙发上吻，破旧的沙发被两个人的体重压出一声不堪重负的声响，姜丹尼尔一手扶住了邕圣祐的腰，一手掰着他的下巴，更加凶狠地亲了回去。  
邕圣祐的嘴唇很薄，姜丹尼尔在亲吻时想，都说嘴唇薄的人薄情，是这样吗？他结束一吻，托着邕圣祐的脸颊看他，邕圣祐也抬眼看向他，两人对视片刻，都不好意思似的笑了，姜丹尼尔摸着邕圣祐发烫的耳朵，更深更用力地吻他，他伸出舌尖逗邕圣祐，邕圣祐就张口去咬，两人唇舌相碰，像两只小羊羔一样抵着头互相舔舐。

欲望一旦被引燃就不受控制了，两人亲得混身发热，下面早就硬了起来，互相戳着彼此，很不舒服，姜丹尼尔坐起来，让邕圣祐坐到他的腿上，他们一起不耐烦得脱下裤子，下体蹭在一起撸。邕圣祐一只手搭着姜丹尼尔的肩膀，一手被姜丹尼尔拢在手里，握着两根滚烫的肉棒乱无章法的套弄，他觉得自己疯了。  
姜丹尼尔比他还疯，邕圣祐的腿夹在他腰上，他两手捏住邕圣祐的屁股，轻而易举地托了起来，把他带到卧室里的单人床上。姜丹尼尔脱下背心，月光在他上身放肆得淌，邕圣祐跪在床上给他做手活，吻他胸膛和腹部上各处的疤，姜丹尼尔把手探进邕圣祐纯黑的高领毛衣里，一把卷上去，把他压下去吮他的乳头，邕圣祐呻吟一声，又有些惊咤地捂住了嘴，姜丹尼尔含着他的乳尖笑：“很好听呐。”  
邕圣祐一时害羞又好笑，手指插进姜丹尼尔发丝里抚，姜丹尼尔像吃奶的小狗，埋着脑袋撒娇，嘴上却越吸越狠，终于他放过邕圣祐红肿的乳头，又一点点地往下舔，忽得邕圣祐腰一弹，说：“不行……”姜丹尼尔亲了亲嘴边的性器，安慰他：“一会儿你会吃点苦，先射出来比较好。”

很少有男人能拒绝所爱之人给自己口交，邕圣祐像柔软的鱼，在姜丹尼尔口中慵懒地摆尾，打挺，在湿热中高潮，姜丹尼尔把他的精液涂在他的臀缝里，手指在黏腻的夹缝中玩儿了一会儿，像是觉得不够，去卫生间拿甘油。邕圣祐在高潮中平缓自己，他突然看到窗台上的玻璃瓶，里面插着两枝枯萎的玫瑰，他看了会儿，伸手去够，腰自然往下凹，屁股翘起，姜丹尼尔回来刚好看到，过去把他拦腰拉回来。  
邕圣祐的毛衣被卷到胸口上方，下半身光溜溜的，姜丹尼尔几乎挤了一整瓶甘油出来，怕伤到他，他把邕圣祐抱在怀里，胸膛贴着他的背，一手捻他的乳头，一手在穴眼里摸索，直到邕圣祐前后都湿成一片，姜丹尼尔才抽出手来，说：“我没有套哦。”邕圣祐无语：“别废话了快进来。”  
“你不怕我不干净吗？”姜丹尼尔一边顶进去一边还在开着玩笑，邕圣祐撑着床，说：“你不也一样……不怕我有病。”姜丹尼尔笑了笑，开始动，他的腰部力量极大，能支撑他做各种B-Boy动作，也能让他干得又快又有力，邕圣祐被他没顶几下就撑不住床，身体不停得往床铺里拱，不停地叫姜丹尼尔慢点、停下，姜丹尼尔终于慢下来，埋在里面不动了。

“那是你送我的玫瑰花。”姜丹尼尔舔咬着邕圣祐的耳朵，邕圣祐喘得厉害，呻吟着说：“已经，哈啊……已经枯了…”姜丹尼尔低头吻他的蝴蝶骨，邕圣祐一抖，他又突然继续起来，阴茎捅得穴口红得厉害，一进一出拉出许多油和水，噗滋噗滋得响，听得两人都脸红心跳，下面涨得更狠，于是做得也越来越狠，邕圣祐声叫得越来越大，姜丹尼尔也控制不住声音，两个音色缠在一起，弄得满屋淫靡。  
高潮的时候邕圣祐抖得厉害，姜丹尼尔简直被他夹掉了魂儿，隔着毛衣咬他的肩膀，发狠往里凿了两下，拔出来射在了外面，邕圣祐口干舌燥，迷糊着叫尼尔，叫得姜丹尼尔心痒，搂着他低低的应，应一声就亲他一下。  
“枯萎的花扔掉吧……”事后邕圣祐懒洋洋地枕在姜丹尼尔腹肌上，姜丹尼尔倚着床头，轻抚他的腿根，应道：“不舍得扔。”

“会有新的花的。”邕圣祐撑起上半身来看姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔喜欢夸张的耳钉，右耳上钉着一个十字架，还有一把宝剑。他好奇盯着看的样子让姜丹尼尔觉得可爱，推着他又亲了下去，邕圣祐也不推拒，自然地张开腿让姜丹尼尔挺进自己身体里，邕圣祐在颠簸的快感中问姜丹尼尔：“回家前你要对我说什么……现在说。”  
“我想和你一起生活，”姜丹尼尔这次用的正面，他把邕圣祐的腿抬高，搭在自己肩膀上，把自己越插越深，边摸他的腹部边说，“想跟你一起养小孩。”邕圣祐笑着扭了扭腰，吸着气感受后穴里姜丹尼尔的性器来来回回不停的顶他，说：“你要把我弄怀孕吗？”  
那之后姜丹尼尔就再也不管邕圣祐的感受了，他才射了一次，离身体满足还很远，跟邕圣祐一起在床上折腾了不知道多久，高潮后说几句话，说着又想做了，最后邕圣祐累得抬不起胳膊，姜丹尼尔才觉得勉勉强强，睡前潦草的清理了彼此的下体，邕圣祐眼睛刚闭上就睡着了。

这一夜睡得还算安稳，第二天一早邕圣祐被振动的手机吵醒，是警局打来的电话，说一晚上没联系到他，现在让他配合调查燃气爆炸案，邕圣祐看手机上好几个陌生号码，想起昨天手机被他丢在一边就没有管过，他好像去了一晚极乐世界，睁眼还是要面对千疮百孔的现实。  
邕圣祐起来看了看，姜丹尼尔不在，他往窗外望去，大片的瓦砾钢筋堆叠在一起，一片荒破颓败的景象，邕圣祐想，他竟然和姜丹尼尔死里逃生后，在这样的废墟中寻了一隅做爱吗？他爬起来走动，发现房子很小，东西差不多都已经搬走了，剩下的都是家具和可有可无的小物件，浸了血的纱布和衣服已经不在了，应该是姜丹尼尔拿出去丢掉了。  
正看着，姜丹尼尔回来了，他提着没有logo的袋子，嘴巴里还嚼着软糖，邕圣祐无语：“一大早就吃糖吗？”姜丹尼尔笑道：“很甜呢。”说着就凑过来吻他，弄得两人口中全是凝胶香精的味道，一吻过后姜丹尼尔把袋子里的衣服拿出来：“本来想找我的衣服给你，结果都已经收走了，就去路边买，早上开门的服装店很少，就凑和一下吧。”

邕圣祐换上了新的内裤和牛仔裤，春寒料峭，也套上了毛呢大衣，姜丹尼尔仍旧穿着黑色的卫衣和皮夹克，把打包回来的早饭拿出来。邕圣祐这才觉得肚子饿，浑身酸疼，没有力气，夹饭的筷子也不怎么动，全靠姜丹尼尔喂，他只管张嘴，姜丹尼尔边吃边问他：“之后怎么办？”  
“去姥爷家住，”邕圣祐没有多加思考，回答道，“抱歉呐，冠霖又没有地方住了，我尽快找到合适的房子就好了。”  
“你还是一个人住吗？”姜丹尼尔说，“太危险了，你哥哥一定不会就此收手。”  
“还能怎么办呢？”邕圣祐笑着看他，姜丹尼尔就说：“当然是和我一起生活啊。”

“等打点好手下的人，我就会把公司让出去，”姜丹尼尔说，“到时就是重新开始了，我可以找新的工作，辛苦一点也没关系，考上艺术大学，就专心跳舞，房子可以租，买也不是问题，如果能找到Runny，就和冠霖、Runny住在一起，如果你喜欢小狗，也可以再养一只狗，我都没问题。”  
“好像一家三口啊，”邕圣祐感叹道，“我没有过过一家三口的生活呢，真的可以过吗？”  
“当然没问题了，”姜丹尼尔把一勺汤递到他嘴边：“相信我就完事儿了。”

饭后两人一起出门，姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐送到警局对面的公交站牌，邕圣祐摘下头盔还给姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔鼻尖冻得发红，低头摆弄头盔，见邕圣祐一直盯着他看，笑问：“看什么呢？”邕圣祐摇了摇头，姜丹尼尔伸手托了一下他的脸颊，说：“快去吧，回头见哦。”  
邕圣祐歪头用脸颊贴他的手心，说：“再见，尼尔。”姜丹尼尔笑一笑，冲他摆摆手，先一步离开了，邕圣祐看着的的背影遂渐远去，变小，不见，又在原地呆立了很久。车来车往，公交车停了五辆，邕圣祐才大梦初醒般拍了拍脸，往警局走去，走到一半手机又响起来，邕圣祐看了一眼屏幕接起来，对面传来黄旼炫的声音：“姜丹尼尔联系我了。”  
“知道了，”邕圣祐说，“就按我说的安排吧，这件事一定要有个了断。”

赖冠霖的电话也在响，不过赖冠霖没有接，他知道是姜丹尼尔打给他的，应该是操心他的住处。昨天他下了课去辅导班的路上接到姜丹尼尔的电话，让他不要回邕圣祐家，当时姜丹尼尔那边乱糟糟的，说了一句就挂了，赖冠霖一头雾水，当即就跑去邕圣祐家看，才知道是燃气爆炸。  
现在邕圣祐家已经被警方隔离起来，赖冠霖拉着裴珍映刷脸才能进到房子里去，爆炸点在厨房，客厅已然面目全非，邕圣祐住的主卧也被烧了个精光，只有他的房间还算完整，至少还有几本书幸免于难。赖冠霖蹲在床边仔细地找他的东西，裴珍映等得不耐，催促道：“快点，我也不能让你为所欲为啊。”  
终于赖冠霖找到了什么，欣喜地站起来，裴珍映凑过去看，是个烧了一半的金锁，像是小宝宝刚出生时家人给买的长命锁，样式司空见惯，裴珍映看着看着觉得奇怪：“怎么烧了一半？”

金子是不怕火烧的，就算烈火烧出黑色，冷却依然金光灿灿，赖冠霖手上的长命锁却被烧掉一半，轮廓也开始变形，赖冠霖给他看断层，说：“不是金的。”  
裴珍映从小锦衣玉食哪用过假黄金，一时非常尴尬，赖冠霖却不在意，摸着一个假的黄金锁对他说：“我姐姐当时没有钱给我买真的长命锁，就买了一个镀金的，这在当时也花了她不少钱，她本身在饭店打工就挣不了多少钱。”  
赖冠霖把锁装进书包最里层，冲裴珍映使了个眼色，示意可以走人了，两人一前一后从邕圣祐家走出来，赖冠霖才接电话：“尼尔哥？刚刚没有听见耶……嗯，我已经跟学校申请住宿了，不用担心。”

9.  
春天的S城很少下雨，姜丹尼尔站在雨中，没有撑伞。春雨绵绵，雨珠不大却很紧密，很快打湿了他的衣服，朴佑镇从后面赶上来，在两人头顶上撑开一把纯黑的伞，和姜丹尼尔一起沉默着等马仔把车开来。  
黄旼炫的车已经从地下车库驶了上来，副驾的车窗降下，露出黄旼炫微笑的脸，对他俩说：“恭喜你们啊，拿下一个大订单。”姜丹尼尔抬了抬嘴角说：“多夸了黄大状牵线，虽说你只是中间人，但你不提议，邕家也看不上我们吧。”  
“机会不仅留给有准备的人，也要有实力才行，”黄旼炫笑道，“道上我认识的人这么多，有胆有识又需要钱的，你是最好的选择，好好干吧。”

黄旼炫说完点点头就走人了，姜丹尼尔和朴佑镇也上了车，车越开越远，背后邕家旗下的高级酒店的LOGO也越来越小，朴佑镇扭着头往后看了一会儿，才对姜丹尼尔说：“30倍，我看邕家真是疯了。”  
“运那种东西，就算给我们300倍的钱，他们也下得了本。”姜丹尼尔闭上眼小憩，朴佑镇见他累了也就不多讲话，透过车窗上的雨痕往窗外看，这里是寸土寸金的S市商圈，与他们最为格格不入的地方。  
“他们真的敢做，邕家真的疯了吧，”朴佑镇还有感叹着，“那可是……”姜丹尼尔一把握住了他的手，朴佑镇看了一眼司机的后脑勺，乖乖闭了嘴。

那可是矿啊，一种国家乃至世界都很稀缺的资源，不知用什么手段从Z国运过来，这种资源一旦与技术融合投入生产，单生产效率就是现有的一千倍，利润也就可想而知了，和将来源源不断和真金白银比起来，现在给姜丹尼尔的一点劳务费又算得上什么。  
姜丹尼尔不知道邕家要这种资源投产些什么，他本以为邕家是要他运白面，最危险也就是武器了，竟没想到是资源，但他越不知道就越安全，谈判桌上也没有多问，两方谈妥了价格就定好了交易时间，邕家看似很着急，只给姜丹尼尔一天时间安排，第三天就要拿货。  
本来打算在做这件事之前再约邕圣祐一起吃个饭，现在看来已经全然没有时间了，也来不及交待赖冠霖几句话，姜丹尼尔想，为什么做一单生意而已，搞得像自己再也回不来了。

从挑人手到安排车辆，姜丹尼尔花了不到一天时间，虽然他什么也没说，手下的兄弟们也都看出来，他是准备做完这单就不干了，不然也不会给邕家干活，朴佑镇把防身的家伙分下去，统共没有几把枪，他给姜丹尼尔一把，姜丹尼尔没有接。  
“我因为有了想一起生活的人，所以做完这单就不干了，”姜丹尼尔站在货车车厢里高声说道，“大家的辛苦钱，我已经用现金分下去了，这次的货很特殊，交易地点在南城山顶，车途不算长，但意外会很多，大家要打起精神。”  
“会用枪的，在佑镇那里拿好枪，不会用的，跟紧一个会用的人行动，看好形势，如果和对方比是螳臂当车，就立刻逃走，听到没有？”姜丹尼尔问完，没几个人回答他，于是又问了一遍，“听明白了吗？！”

他手下的人这才打起精神，异口同声应了一声“明白了！”，应完就有人问姜丹尼尔：“Daniel哥，你真的不做这行了吗？”  
其他人纷纷应和：“是啊Daniel哥，公司刚起来，我们都想跟着你赚钱呢！”  
“赚钱的路还有很多，”姜丹尼尔从货车上跳下来，拉开打头的轿车车门坐进去，探出半个身子对兄弟们笑着打了个手势，“走吧！现在就去赚钱！”  
大家哄笑着各自上车，朴佑镇也笑着坐上了轿车的副驾驶座，扭头对姜丹尼尔说：“志训也没露个脸，真的铁了心跟你绝交了？”姜丹尼尔转了一下脖子说：“随便他。”

姜丹尼尔出发的时侯是早晨4点多，天还灰蒙蒙的，码头上雾气很重，从Z国驶来的船像一个庞然大物，缓缓停靠。姜丹尼尔已经等了半个多小时，等船停好，挥手让人去装货，货不多，箱子也不沉，听动静是液体，看来已经被析出了最值钱的东西。  
朴佑镇靠过来说：“还挺顺利的，昴？”姜丹尼尔点点头，这一路都没什么拦路虎，看来邕家把事情瞒得很好，如果在码头上没有其他人来掺一脚黑吃黑，接下来他们走大路，出意外的可能性就更小了。  
“别放松警惕，”姜丹尼尔一开口就呼出了一团白气，“我总觉得没这么简单。”

姜丹尼尔的预感从来不会出错，他们带着货到了山上，却迟迟不见买家出现。  
据邕家说买家是东欧人，可方圆几里别说外国人，连一只鸟都没有，姜丹尼尔等了十几分钟，感觉不对，想掉头走人，来路上却有一辆房车姗姗来迟，下来一男一女，都是金发碧眼，后面跟着翻译，姜丹尼尔从车门缝隙里往里瞄了一眼，全是荷枪实弹的雇佣兵。  
姜丹尼尔的心这才放下来，和领头的一男一女接了头，用英文简单对了货物数目，买家比了OK的手势，同他握了手，才招呼朴佑镇安排人手卸货，姜丹尼尔转身想走远点等，余光瞄到那两个外国人身后的翻译，突然眉头一皱，拔腿就跑。

几乎是他抬腿的同时，四周树林里神不知鬼不觉得冒出一了队人马，个个身穿黑色制服，是警察。姜丹尼尔大喊：“开车！所有人撤！”但电光火石之间，一切都晚了，他的人还在搬货，就被警方当场控制，朴估镇连一个字都没跟姜丹尼尔说，就被罩上头套押走了。  
有内鬼，姜丹尼尔盯着一个又一个被押上警车的同伴，所有的人他都认识，所有的人都跟他拼过命，这些人里面却有一个鬼，不知是警方的卧底还是对家安插进来的人，跟了他十年他竟然浑然不觉。  
“上车！”铐着他的警员搡了他一把，边把他单独押上一辆车，边和同事谈笑，“这回简直是一箭三雕，姜丹尼尔和邕家还有这个跨国走私集团相比，就像做饵的小鱼一样。”

姜丹尼尔戴着铐子坐在车里，直觉告诉他事情还没完，且正在不受控制。  
警车越开越远，到高速收费站开始和大部队分流，姜丹尼尔所在的这一辆独自向反方向开去，姜丹尼尔坐直了身子说：“喂，这不是去S市的路。”  
“你就安静待着吧，姜丹尼尔，”一个警员说，“你小子运气好，上面有大人物要保你，不然你以为你下半生还能见到监狱外面的四季吗？”  
“什么意思，”姜丹尼尔小副度挣扎一下，被身边的警员立刻摁回座位上，“那人是谁，谁要保我，让我见他。”

两个警员对视一眼，都选择了沉默，时间是早晨7点，警车在出城的路上兀自开着，穿过一片一片的雾团，远方的城市刚刚苏醒，山和水都还在睡。  
快到目的地的时侯姜丹尼尔被蒙上了眼罩，他在心里估算着时间，估计也就半个钟头就到了地方，途中换了两次车，下车的时侯应该已经不是警车了，等他的眼罩被摘下来，再看四周时有些惊悸，这哪里是别处，分明是小时侯他生活过的家。  
警员已经不见踪影，只有两个混混打扮的人押着他，让他跪在地上，他这个家已经超过二十年没住人了，自从他们举家搬到S市之后就再也没回来过，姜丹尼尔几乎忘了老家还有这样一间房子，甚至室内还有陈旧的摆件。

“你是何方神圣，”姜丹尼尔嗓子有些哑，他面对空荡荡的房子质问道，“我有什么得罪你的地方，你这么算计我，能从我这得到什么？”  
没人回答他，姜丹尼尔耐心等了十几分钟，终于等到有人从门外走进来，他抬头望去，看清了对方的脸，一时间五雷轰顶一般，身体里地动山摇，几乎要一口血涌上来，赖冠霖面无表情的站在他面前，说：“尼尔哥。”  
姜丹尼尔剧烈地挣扎起来，疯了一样要挣开手铐站起来，被两个小混混死死钳住，他咬破了舌头，猛烈地咳嗽了好几次，发现自己找不到语言，张口想说什么，却只能发出“啊、啊”的声音，愤怒让他失语，只能呐喊。

“十三年前，你们全家搬走了，第二年，我也去了S 市，进了孤儿院，第三年，你爸坐牢，你也去了孤儿院，”赖冠霖对姜丹尼尔的愤怒孰视无睹，平静地说，“我在你身边这十年，没有一天不在想，总有一天要让你回来这里，替你老爸赎罪。”  
姜丹尼尔眼圈通红，像被陷入铁钳中的兽，他沙哑着嗓音道：“我这十年，没有做一件对不起你的事情。”  
“有用吗？！”赖冠霖一挥手，“全是虚的！我姐姐是你爸捅死的！当年就是在这个地方，你爸跟另一拨混混起口角，那个混混头子是我姐的男朋友，她跑来劝架，你老爸拿着刀推推搡搡一刀捅死了她！”

“人是我爸捅死的！”姜丹尼尔吼道，“我已经在还债了！你还想怎么样！”  
“还债？”赖冠霖脸上突然浮出一抹与他年龄不相符的冷笑，笑得姜丹尼尔头皮发麻，面前的冠霖好像不是他认识的赖冠霖，他养了十年的善良天真的小孩，不是这个赖冠霖，“给我吃，给我穿，给我一席之地让我睡觉，你以为这样就能真的让我，把你这个仇人的儿子当自己亲哥哥了吗？！”  
“人死不能复生，你绑我来这里，把我的人都弄进牢里，又能怎么样，我不是我爸，你也没办法再亲手捅死他，”姜丹尼尔说话间胸膛都在疼，“你就算毁了我的所有，有什么用？冠霖，你就算不把我当你哥哥，我把你当亲弟弟，佑镇也疼了你十年，你不要再走弯路了，回去我可以一笔勾销。”

“你真的以为自己是God Daniel，能宽恕所有人能拯救所有人？”赖冠霖倒底是小孩，可能也回想起朴佑镇和朴志训对他的好，竟然涌上了一层泪，“我每天晚上都要提醒自己，你老爸杀死了我姐姐，你老爸让我变成孤儿，我才能在半夜睡着觉，不然我会梦到我姐来找我，说我是被仇人养大的白眼狼！”  
“够了！”姜丹尼尔怒道，“心魔能杀人，赖冠霖，到此为止，从这里出去你走你的阳关道，我就当这十多年身边没你这个人。”  
“你真的把所有人都想得很单纯。”赖冠霖泪眼蒙眬的看了姜丹尼尔最后一眼，转身走人，姜丹尼尔身后的小混混去房子角落里拎出一根铁管，对着姜丹尼尔的腿比量。

姜丹尼尔知道赖冠霖这是什么意思，他不敢杀人，就要夺走他最挚爱的东西，让他活着也了无生趣，在赖冠霖心里，姜丹尼尔这辈子也就只有跳舞这一项挚爱了，打断双腿就行了。  
裴珍映在外面等着赖冠霖，赖冠霖才刚出来，只听房子里一声惨叫，叫得很凄惨，几乎不像人的声音了，裴珍映想，也对，任谁被打断两条腿都是会嚎叫的，他看着赖冠霖说：“别哭了，事到如今你还哭什么。”  
赖冠霖看着不远处的田地，这是他三四岁是玩耍过的地方，或许姜丹尼尔的妈妈还抱过他，逗过他，十多年前的记忆其实并不再清晰了，甚至姐姐的模样他都记不清楚，只是在遗照上看罢了，姐姐给他全部的温暖不过仅仅四年，为了这四年，他要报复养了他十年的姜丹尼尔。

裴珍映又陪着赖冠霖站了会儿，等赖冠霖眼泪流干，两人一起坐上车离开了。赖冠霖上了车就开始睡觉，脸上全是泪痕，裴珍映手心撑着脸颊，伸手抹掉了赖冠霖下巴上挂着的一滴泪，觉得这个人带着无谓的恨意活这十几年，实在是很没有必要。  
同样觉得没必要的还有河成云，他扔了铁棍，看着地上打滚的同伴，说：“你没必要叫这么惨吧？”金在奂一轱辘爬起来，捏着嗓了愁眉苦脸道：“你以为我想吗，还不是黄旼炫交待我戏要做全套？”  
河成云把姜丹尼尔的手铐解开，把他拉起来，没过多解释什么，跑到窗边确认赖冠霖的车开远了，吹口哨让司机把车开过来，才和金在奂一左一右把姜丹尼尔架出去，塞进了他们的车里。

姜丹尼尔本来以为自己注定要断腿了，还没有从捡回一双腿的现实中回过神，河成云坐在副驾上扭过头看他，笑道：“你小子到底是幸运还是不幸啊，有人想方设法的搞你，有人又千方百计的救你。”  
“黄旼炫？”姜丹尼尔一时间脑子卡住了，像是有一个齿轮罢工，整个系统骤停。这一切发生的都太突然，从他凌晨出发到现在，短短五个小时，被无间道，又被获保，免于牢狱之灾，而后兄弟阋墙，一刀两断，这都什么跟什么。  
“是邕圣祐，”那个叫金在奂的在他旁边喋喋不休，“邕圣祐不让你死，你就放心吧，黄旼炫跟他是表兄弟，两人一条心，邕圣祐让他干什么他肯定办得滴水不漏啊，你回去就好好做你的普通人吧。”

10.  
齿轮慢慢转了起来。  
姜丹尼尔总算明白，为什么赖冠霖能做到这一步，原来从一开始，邕圣祐跟在赖冠霖身后从辅导班走出来，一切就被算计好了。  
怪不得之前他和朴佑镇的车被人做手脚，本能进去蹲两年，反而被赖冠霖找裴珍映的关系捞出来，当时撞他车的司机可不就是河成云吗？河成云给黄旼炫做事，这么看来，那时捞他出来的主意也是邕圣祐给赖冠霖出的。

姜丹尼尔坐在车里，觉得自己像马戏团的猴子，被人耍得团团转，他一心要供上大学的弟弟，把他当杀亲仇人，他想要一起生活的爱人，把他当扳倒邕家的工具，他不是什么God Daniel，不过就是邕圣祐和邕家博弈的棋子。  
他要见邕圣祐。  
姜丹尼尔口中全是血腥味，心脏估计也破了，否则为什么跳一下就一阵剧痛呢，还不如不跳了吧，还不如让冠霖捅死自己，也算替父赎罪死得其所了。姜丹尼尔突然起身去争抢司机的方向盘，被河成云和金在奂一前一后死死摁住。

“你想死别带我们一起死！”河成云破口大骂，姜丹尼尔什么也听不见，他拼命想开车，他要回S市去见邕圣祐。  
你是故意接近我的吗，他要问问邕圣祐，你说我不是坏人是故意让我感动的吗？让黄旼炫牵线，促成我跟邕家的合作，也是你的主意吗？你借我的手让邕家大厦倾塌，是你早就计划好的吗？你对我的感情呢？也只是你巩固成果的手段吗？  
“让我见他！”姜丹尼尔终于失态了，他抓住金在奂的脖子，青筋爆起，噙着一嘴的血吼道，“我要见他！！”

最后姜丹尼尔被河成云一手刀打晕，失去意识前总算吐出了一口血，嘴唇染得鲜红，却面无血色，金在奂看着他，觉得这样的姜丹尼尔像一只被捕杀的吸血鬼。  
“不要觉得他可怜，”河成云在前面冷冷的说，“要我说，他是这道上最幸运的了，这道上，有哪几个人说来就来，想走就走的，哪个帮派不是磨破了脑袋豁上几条命才打出个名堂，要不是邕圣祐，邕家用完他就像踩蚂蚁一样踩死，还妄想洗手不干？太可笑了。”  
金在奂深觉有理，讪讪道：“他这样的人不适合这个世界，趁此机会还是回老家该干嘛干嘛吧。”

姜丹尼尔在医院里醒过来，朴志训坐在他床边，他转动脖子，看到了黄旼炫，黄旼炫见他醒了，汇报工作一样开口道：“朴佑镇的案子我接了，我向你保证给他减到最短刑期。”  
“我不见你，”姜丹尼尔坐起来，他面色苍白，眼角下耷，声音很哑，像老了好几岁，“邕圣祐呢，我有话问他。”  
“他说他没脸见你，”黄旼炫背书一样传话，“这里是F市立医院，等你身体好了，F市是你的家，你可以回家了。”

“我要见他。”  
“他说对不起你。”  
“我要见他。”  
“他说你越早忘了他越好。”  
“我要见他。”  
“他……”

“够了！”朴志训打断黄旼炫，恨铁不成钢，冲姜丹尼尔骂，“你脑子进水了吗？露水情缘而已，你认识他才几天，你值吗？！”  
姜丹尼尔看向朴志训，朴志训却不忍看他，别开了头，姜丹尼尔想，是露水情缘吗，露珠一样短暂是吗？不应该是这样的，他认识邕圣祐短短几天，决定要跟他过一辈子普通生活的心情不是稍纵即逝的。  
就算那枝玫瑰是假的，那晚相依为命的逃亡是假的，身体交合都是假的，想和他结婚的心情是真的。  
“Runny找到了吗？”他问朴志训，朴志训点头说：“爆炸之后它又回去几次，被警方发现抱到收容站去了。”

“我可以帮你把它带来F市，”黄旼炫说，“从此你就在F市好好生活，圣祐说邕家在S市百足不僵，回去你会有危险。”  
黄旼炫以为姜丹尼尔又要说“我要见他”，没想到这次却很安静，只是点了头，并不再看他，一副送客的姿态，他也不好再待下去，起身道：“我走了。”临走又想到什么，掏出一部手机留给了姜丹尼尔，说：“圣祐还是有话对你说。”  
朴志训看着黄旼炫走远，想拿手机去扔掉，姜丹尼尔却阻止了他，打开了手机里存的录音，录音只有2秒，真的像露水一样短暂，姜丹尼尔点开，只听邕圣祐的声音清晰的传来，他说：“尼尔，你自由了。”

窗外是F市碧蓝的海，姜丹尼尔捂住了脸，听到海鸥飞过的声音。

END


End file.
